The Cullens
by bookworm-booklover
Summary: Jasper, Edward & Emmett aka The Cullens, a famous rock band, come to Port Angeles for a concert. Mike gets tickets, Bella gets a car, and the stupid shiny volvo owner is still the stupid shiny volvo owner! This could be interesting.
1. The Concert

_**A/N- this idea came to me when I heard the first song you'll find in this fic. Then I just had to write it, so here it is! please R&R!**_

****

**CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE.**

_**Summary- 'The Cullens' is a famous band, known for their incredible good looks, incredible charm and of course, their awesome music! The band consists of Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Emmett is of course with Rosalie, Jasper is with Alice and Edward is single. Now let's see what happens when Bella and her friends go to one of their concerts, things could get interesting!**_

_

* * *

Chapter 1- The Concert_

I got out of the shower and quickly got dressed, I was already running late.Thank god it was Friday. I didn't bother drying my hair, it was only going to get wet anyways, and I quickly got dressed. I dashed down the stairs, falling at the bottom, as usual. I pulled myself back up to my feet and dashed around the kitchen grabbing the last few things I needed to shove in my backpack. I grabbed my keys and headed out into the heavy fog, down the driveway and into my truck.

_"And that was The Cullens, with yet another hit!"_ The radio announcer declared, enthusiastically as my truck roared to life. I drove to school, pushing the car's limits the whole way and managed to get to school, _just_ as the bell rang.

I parked the truck, slung my backpack over my shoulder and hurried into the school, trying not to slip on the wet floors as I headed towards my first class. Lucky for me, the teacher was late and everyone was standing outside the classroom door, their loud conversations filling the call. "Bella!" Mike called, waving me over from where he stood by Angela, Ben, Tyler and Lauren. I pushed my way through the small crowd and over to them. I practically did a face plant, but thankfully Mike caught me, just before I hit the ground.

"Thanks." I said, pulling myself back up onto my own feet.

"So, you know The Cullens, right?"

"Yeah, I'd have to say I do, who doesn't?" he considered this for a moment.

"Good point..." that led him into a long trail of thought, in which time, he was completely silent.

"You were saying?" I prompted, he jumped.

"Oh! Right, well, you know how they're coming to Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, don't know why they'd bother, but yeah, and I also know they're sold out-" he smirked.

"So do you wanna come with us?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"You got tickets?" his smirk turned to a smile.

"They came into our shop the other day, we gave them some help finding the things they needed, and they gave me a bunch of tickets, so I could bring my friends." The teacher was practically running down the hall to the class. 'So do you want to come?" he asked again.

"Uh, yeah!" he laughed.

"Thought so, we're meeting out in front of the shop a couple hours before we have to be there, you know, to get things organized and everything." The teacher unlocked the door and everyone flooded into the classroom, the class was already a quarter of the way done. I took my usual seat beside Angela. The teacher quickly started the class, and we all pulled out our binders and text books. We were taking up homework. Angela flipped her binder open and a picture caught my eye.

"Nice, Angela." she blushed and quickly covered it up with papers. "Jasper huh?" she nodded reluctantly and then looked back up to the teacher. "You do know he's married right?" I muttered under my breath. She glared at me but nodded all the same. Jasper was married to a girl named Alice and Emmett was married to a supermodel- like girl names Rosalie, and Edward, he was single, rumor has it that he's never even gone out with anyone. She wasn't the only one to have her binder decked out like that. Lauren had the whole inside of hers covered with magazine cutouts of each of them; Edward, Emmett and Jasper, Edward was the lead vocalist and one of the guitarists, Jasper was back up with Emmett and also a guitarist, and Emmett was the drummer. I'll admitt it, they were _extremely_ gorgeous.

They had tons of hits, almost every radio station you turned on The Cullens would be playing, almost every TV channel you turned on their music videos were playing, whether it was clips or the whole thing, the seemed to be everywhere. The news that had turned the school upside down, was that The Cullens were coming to Port Angeles, they were coming that close, and they had even been in the Newton's store! Which meant that they had came to Forks. But why here? Of all the places they could be, they decided to come here, why?

The rest of the morning went by in a blur and next thing I knew, the rest of the plans were being made as we sat at the lunch table. Lauren, Jessica and most the other girls in the cafeteria had magazines stuck in their faces, probably drooling over The Cullens, just like Jessica and Lauren were at the moment. I laughed at them, I mean, yeah the Cullens were good looking and everything, but the chances that these small town stuck ups would actually get together with one of them, was very,very,very,very,very,very slim, to none. Yet they still thought they might actually have a chance.

The plans were completely ready by the end of lunch, everyone was way too excited for tomorrow. I still can't believe we're actually going to go see The Cullens live!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I told Charlie what was happening the next day, he was glad I was getting out of the house, but told me not to get in any trouble, he didn't want to find out that I was the one that got thrown out of the concert because I jumped up on stage or something. I told him, there was no way that was going to happen. I to admitt, I was super excited, the concert started at nine and it went until like eleven, it was seven now, Jessica would be over shortly, I didn't bother to change or anything because I knew that when she got her, it would be a complete makeover anyways.

I was right, and surprisingly I actually looked good, ok, I'll give her credit, I looked _way_ better than good. She took a step back to examine her work, she touched up my hair a bit and then threw her hands up. "The one and only Jessica has completed the makeover!" she pulled me over to the mirror, she hadn't done a whole lot different with the hair since the last time she dragged me over to the mirror, but it looked good.

She glanced at the clock and then quickly did her own hair and makeup. We were getting ready to leave the house when charlie came into the kitchen. "I have something, here." he handed me a set of keys. "I'll admitt, it's better than the truck, and it's yours." I opened my mouth to protest, but he started pushing us out the door. In the drive way was an old car, it looked like a 1998 Honda accord, it was white. I looked from the truck, back to the car, there was no way I was taking the truck. Jessica went down the driveway to her car, that had been the plan, everyone was driving their own car in case, at the end of it all, they were nowhere to be found, or if someone wasn't feeling well, they could drive home and no one would have to miss the concert.

Mike, Tyler and Angela were already there waiting when Jessica and I pulled into the parking lot of the Newton's store. Mike started his way over as I got out of my car, he did a quick double take, probably hoping I wasn't paying attention, I pretended not to notice, he gave me my ticket and I followed him abck towards the group. We didn't have to wait too long before everyone else showed up, then we headed out. The Cullens blared through the car's speakers as I followed Mike's car down the highway, I was pretty sure it was blaring through everyone's speakers. The people on the radio talked about the concert and how quickly tickets sold out, and how anyone who was going was extremely lucky to be doing so. I laughed a bit, after all, it was just the day before yesterday that I was wishing I was going, and here I was, actually going.

I continued to listen to the radio as I drove down the highway when an interview with the Cullens came on. _"So, your concert in Port Angeles tonight, is there a reason behind the unuasual location?"_ an icredibly smooth, velvety voice came on with the answer.

_"We came here because our adoptive parents are starting to get sick of the big cities, like New York, Tokyo, Toronto, LA, so they scheduled a concert in a smaller city"_

_"So which city has been your favorite? Milan?" _The person on the other end, which I now recognised as Edward Cullen, laughed.

_"That was Rosalie and Alice's favorite city, I don't know what mine is, haven't really found the one I like yet."_

_"So do you think, on your next tour you'll be coming back to Port Angeles?"_ the man asked.

_"There's always a possibility, we'll have to see how things go."_

_"Alright man, is Emmett there?"_

_"Yes, just a moment please."_ I was surprised, there was actual manners coming from an incredibly famous, totally rich guy's mouth.

_"Hey! What's up?!"_ the radio announcer laughed as Emmett came on, chatting animatedly, like this was an everyday thing.

_"Emmett, what do you think of Port Angeles?"_

_"It's very small, at least, it is compared to the other cities we've performed in, I mean, not that it really matters, the performing is fun either way!"_

_"We were asking Edward, which is your favorite city that you've performed in?"_

_"All of them."_ he said laughing. _"Right well we've-"_ I turned off the car and cut Emmett off mid-sentence, before getting out and joining everyone else.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Everthing was just crazy, no one was actually in their seats, people were up screaming and shouting, the lights gave one final dim and the stage lights came on. I thought the volume was loud before, but things went to a whole new level and then they came out on stage. Emmett, Jasper and Edward, all looking incredibly gorgeous, moved to their places on stage, I shivered slightly, jessica had me in a freaking halter top, I was still cold from the short walk from the parking lot into the building. I know how Mike said things happened, but I still didn't believe him, these seats were practically front row, dead center basically situated in the perfect spot.

Edward, took the mic out of it's stand. "Hey, how's everyone doing tonight?" he asked, getting an extremely loud mix of screaming, yelling and cheering. "Wow, I think this might actually be the best response we've gotten..." there was a louder uproar from the crowd. "What do you think Emmett." Emmett looked dead at him.

"I think I'm ready to actually do some drumming." I don't know how he did it, but he managed to get an even louder uproar than before. I thought I saw him give Jasper a quick look, but soon enough Edward was returning the mic to the stand and then with one quick, 'hope you enjoy the show' the music started. the sound blared through the speakers so loud it was almost deafening, but I liked it.

_Walk past my grave in the dark tonight,  
Saw the stone and the note you left for me,  
to answer your question I just had to leave,  
I just had to leave,_ Edward, Jasper and Emmett sang out in unison, filling the building with their amazing voices.

But that's not why I'm here,  
I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you, (miserable up here without you) Jasper and Emmett repeated Edward's last line, their two voices making an awesome harmony. 

Found my way back in the dark tonight,  
Couldn't wake up not right next to you,  
I'd trade in forever to just hear you say the sound of my name, Jessica was trying to say something to me, and I had to strain to hear what she was saying.

But that's not why I'm here,  
I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you, (miserable up here without you) "What?!" I yelled back just before Edward's voice started singing again.

Don't believe that it's better, to leave everything behind, 

_Don't belive that the weather is perfect the day that you die_

_Don't believe, that the weather, is perfect the day that you die_ "Edward Cullen is staring at you!" I looked from her up to the stage to see, sure enough, he was, he smiled slightly, his eyes still glued to me.

_I came down here to tell you, it rains in heaven all day long,_

_(all day long)_

_I wanna find you so bad and let you know_

_I'm miserable up here without you, (miserable up here without you)_ I tried to ignore what she had said, but my eyes remained glued to his as I sang along with the song.

_I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,_

_(all day long)_

_I wanna find you so bad and let you know_

_I'm miserable up here without you (miserable up here without you)_ I looked over at Angela and then Jessica was talking into my ear again. "They're _all_ staring at you!" my head snapped back to the stage. I felt very singled out as their golden eyes locked on me. Jasper shot Edward a look, Edward nodded once and then waved me to come up. "They want you to go up! Go!" Jessica yelled in my ear. Edward continued to sing into the mic. Jessica pushed me towards the stage, and kept pushing me through the crowd until I stood right in front of the stage. Next thing I knew, Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me up on stage. His skin was _cold!_

_Don't believe that the weather, is perfect the day that you die._ He sang out the final line of the song. The crowd gave a loud cheer that seemed to only be amped by the mics.

"What's your name?" Edward asked, turned away from the mic.

"Bella!" I yelled over the loud noise. Finally the crowd died down a bit and Edward turned back to the mic.

"So, Bella, it looks like you know our music very well." I frowned.

"I'm pretty sure everyone here does." I replied into the mic that he had held out for my response.

"Alright, we're going to do our next song, but we want you to sing it." I looked at him like he was crazy. Out of no where there was a mic set in front of me. Edward turned away from the mic again and spoke to me. "Just pretend they're not there, you know the song, I know you do," I nodded. "We're sining top of the world."

"I hear it everyday."

"Exactly." he turned back to the mic and started playing. I could feel panic rising in my chest, put desperately pushed it back.

_  
Is there anybody out there?  
That wakes up with a bitter taste?  
It's a king that we put up there  
And he's a short way to fall from grace  
It's slowly filling upward.  
You can stand but you have no ground.  
I hear it from the lost words.  
They say it's time that you lost your crown._ I started out a little shakey, Edward singing softly into the mic beside me. I took a deep breath and tried again, coming in much stronger in the second verse.

Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts are beating  
Say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finding a day, don't wanna be you  
When the top of the world falls on you Eventually Edward stopped singing, I pushed the thought out of my mind and kept going. Emmett and Jasper came in with harmonies, I had almost forgotten they were there, almost forgotten I was actually on stage.

Is there anybody out there?  
That can see what a man can change?  
It's better that you don't care  
Because he knows that he's in his state  
I feel the paranoia.  
When there's a time, put you in your place  
In the eyes of those who watch ya  
Well they can wait 'til you hit your face I could feel myself melting into the loud music, the words slowly getting stronger, more powerful. I can't believe I was doing this. I had closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them and took in the whole crowd. I could feel a smile starting to pull at my lips.

Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts are beating  
Say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
When the top of the world falls on you I'll admit, it was pretty awesome. I never expected to even come to this concert, yet I was here, on stage, singing with them.

Paint yourself a picture  
When you waste another picture  
And you win, and you win, and you win  
Paint yourself a picture  
And then you break another picture  
And you win, and you win, and you win  
And you win, yeah you win, and you win

Don't be so greedy  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts stop beating  
Say what you want 'em to do  
Wasting away... I see you  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finding a day, don't wanna be you  
When the top of the world falls on you 

Wasting away... I see you  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finding a day, don't wanna be you  
When the top of the world falls on you next to none of the people in the building even knew me, yet they cheered at the top of their lungs anyways. 

"Wow, that was amazing, don't you agree?" Jasper asked into the mic, it would appear that he had stolen the words right out of Edward's mouth. There was a loud uproar.

"I have to agree with you Jasper, excellent job."

"Hey! Guys, hello?! Stop leaving me out!" Emmett said into his mic. Everyone laughed. Now that he had the attention on him he spoke again. "I have to agree, with these nitwits, you were very good Bella." Edward turned away from the mic and pressed a bunch of stuff into my arms, I don't really know where he got it either. With a closer look I realized it the Cullens merchandise, the stuff that hadn't hit stores yet.

"And Bella gets a whole bunch of stuff for doing that because she's actually the first person to have the guts to stay up here and sing!" Edward announced into the mic. He turned away from the mic again and told me to exit to my left, I did so, managing to not fall flat on my face, which I was really thankful for. I took a quick second and looked at the stuff I had been given, there was actually a lot here. There was a signed messenger bag, there newest CD that was due to come out next week, a T-shirt and a few other little things. I shoved everything into the bag and someone escorted me back out into the crowd to watch the rest of the show.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Getting out of there was hectic, I almost instantly lost Jessica and Angela in the crowd, Mike was there for while, then I lost him to, next thing I knew, I was surrounded by a bunch of pushing people I didn't know, pushing towards the exits. When I finally managed to find the exit of the building, the parkinglot was practically empty. The far side, there was still a few cars, my car was almost the only one on this side. That is, not including a silver Volvo, the giant red Jeep, a black Mercedes and a bright yellow porsche.

I got in my car, stuck the key in the ignition and turned it, the car stalled and quit. I groaned, of course this perfectly awesome night had to end wrong. I tried it again, it repeated it's first actions. I tried a couple more times and then gave up. I pulled the key out of the ignition and got out of the car, I had to find a pay phone and call Charlie. I sighed and let my eyes quickly sweep the perimeter, not a pay phone in site. "Car troubles?" I jumped, almost fell, managed to stay on my feet and turned to see none other than Edward Cullen. After recovering from shock, I nodded. "Can I give you a ride?"

"I, uh- I have to call a tow-" before I could process anything he had a sleek silver cell phone out, I closed my mouth as he spoke, his smooth, velvety voice sounding almost sweeter than when it was singing. He snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into the pocket of his tan jacket.

"The tow truck will be here soon, but it's saturday night, most garages are closed and will be tomorrow, so, would you like a ride?" He repeated. I hesitated and finally nodded. He leaned back on the Volvo as we waited for the tow truck.

"See ya Edward! Bella!" I just realized Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were heading over to the only other cars in the parkinglot. There was another completely gorgeous couple that were headed over to the Mercedes. Edward followed my gaze.

"Our foster parents." he explained. I looked back to him, his eyes seemed to be darker, it must have just been my imagination. My mind didn't debate on it for too long, a slight breeze came up and I shivered. I barely realized the red Jeep, the yellow Porsche and the black Mercedes as they drove out of the parking lot. "You're cold." it wasn't a question, it was a statement. He immediately shrugged his jacket off and draped it over my shoulders. I didn't complain, I couldn't, I was freezing, and the scent was overwelming, and on top of that, it was _Edward Cullen's!_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I couldn't believe my luck. First, I actually managed to get into their concert, then I managed to get called up on stage and get a bunch of free stuff, and then Edward let me have his coat because I was cold, and now, now I was sitting in the car with him as he started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot. I couldn't help it, everytime I even tried to look out the window, my eyes wandered back to him. His gray sweater clung to his muscular chest, his bronze hair in it's usual perfectly messy array, his golden eyes, staring ahead at the road, his clothes were perfect, right down to his faded jeans and Puma sneakers.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as we sped down the main street of Port Angeles. I never got a chance to reply, he pulled into a parking spot in front of an expensive Italian restaurant. I opened my mouth to protest, but he was already out of the car. He came around to the other side of the car and opened the door, helping me out of the car. So much for chivalry being dead. I took my hand and pulled me towards the door of the restaurant, closing the car door behind me.

We entered the restaurant, almost everone in there turned and stared. I felt the need to shrink back, but there was nothing to shrik into, except for Edward, which I most certainly _wasn't_ about to do. A young girl hurried over to serve us. "Table for two." Edward said smoothly. The girl looked like she was about to faint, she stood there dazed for a moment, before finally nodding and leading us to a table that was, virtually the middle of the restaurant. Edward shook his head. "Somewhere more private." Everyone was staring now. I had never seen anyone reject a table, well, in movies of course, but never once in real life. The girl looked shocked, apparently she had never seen that before either.

This time she led us to the other side of the restaurant, there was no one else around. "Booth, please" Edward said politely. It was almost as if he read her mind, she looked startled but led us over to one of the booths that lines the far wall anyways. She gave Edward one last look before hurrying away, almost tripping on the stairs as she did so. My gaze then turned back to Edward, who was staring at me. Me being the usually self consious person I am picked up the menu and hid behind it while deciding what to get. I swear I heard Edward chuckle.

"So, tell me, how is it that you'll get up on stage and sing in front of a couple thousand people, but you hide behind a menu when you're sitting at a table with _one_ other person?" I knew he was right, I dropped the menu down on the table and closed it up. He was looking at me frowning. "What are you thinking?" he finally blurted out, his voice calm and cool, but his eyes read differently.

"I'm trying to figure out how it was that I ended up here. I mean, I never even expected to be going to your concert, I really have no idea how you managed to get me up on stage, how you got me to sing in front of all those people, how I actually managed to not trip and fall flat on my face, how my car broke down at such a convenient time, and further more, how you, of all people, offered me a ride home." he was looking me dead in the eye. The waitress came up to our table then, a different one than before.

"Hello, what can I get you tonight?" she asked, completely ignoring me and staring directly at Edward, who continued to look at me.

"What would you like Bella?"

"Um," I opened the menu up again and picked the first thing that caught my attention. "Um, I'll have mushroom ravioli, I guess."

"And to drink?"

"A coke, please." she then turned back to Edward.

"And you?" he cheery voice was starting to get on my nerves.

"Just a coke, please." he didn't even look at her, his golden eyes just continued to penetrate mine.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I ate back stage." he replied. She pursed her lips and grabbed the menus, Edward still watching me. in all honesty, I really had no idea if he had in fact, eaten already, but I could tell he was lying. As soon as the lady was out of sight.

"You haven't ate a thing." I said without thinking. I saw his jaw tighten and then he laughed.

"And you would know this, how?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, your eyes do give you away a lot though." I really needed to start thinking _before_ I said something. He looked amused, but in his eyes there was slight panic.

"You're right, I haven't ate." We were both silent for a while. The waitress came with my food and our drinks. When the waitress left, he motioned for me to eat. I stabbed a ravioli and popped it into my mouth. We talked a bit, but not much, my brain was still trying to wrap itself around the actual idea that I was with Edward Cullen. I finished and set my plate aside.

"So, tell me, what is your favorite city?" his eyes looked deep into mine.

"Chiacago, Chiacago and... and here." that shocked me.

"Here?" I asked bewildered. He was unmoving for a moment and then slowly and hesitantly nodded. The waitress came back up.

"All done?"

"Yes, we'll have the check please." she pulled a black leather bound folder, Edward already had his wallet out, he pulled out a bill, slipped it in the folder and handed it back. "Keep the change." she nodded before litterally running off. I quickly got up and followed Edward, carefully going down the steps so I wouldn't face plant at the bottom. He held the door open before me and led me out to his car, opening that door too.

There was a little conversation about why I had said I was happy I didn't fall. Edward Cullen now knows I'm a complete clutz, other than that, there was a little surprise in music taste, like how many people out of famous rock groups do you know that listen to Debussy? It doesn't happen much, if ever. I also found out that he drive at insane speeds, and when I made him slow down to eighty miles, he said he hated driving slow. As a result of that, I seemed to be home in no time.

I started to take his jacket off but his hand on my shoulder, stopped me. He shook his head. "Keep it Bella, you need it more than I do." I obeyed, opening my door and stepping out into the light drizzle.

"Thank-you, for everything, th estuff, dinner, the ride home-"

"It's no problem, really." He smiled, and I felt my heart speed up. I merely nodded and smiled back. "Now get inside before you get sick!" I laughed slightly, closed the door and ran up the driveway and into the house.

**_A/N- Please tell me what you thought! Press that periwinkley button!_**


	2. A Little Flash Photography

_**A/N- So here's a second chapter! I think I forgot to tell you last chapter. The first song was The Truth About Heaven by Armor For Sleep and the second song was Top Of The World by The All American Rejects. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I got new ideas for this story too, so I hope it turns out ok!**_

**ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2- A Little Flash Photography 

I woke up the next day, completely convinced that last night had been a dream. I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was noon! I scrambled out of bed, grabbed my stuff and headed for the shower. I closed the bathroom door and stripped down, and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water blast down on me, waking up my last few sleeping senses. I stood there for a minute before actually washing.

I got out and got dressed. The mirror was completely fogged up, I dragged my hand across it as I brushed my teeth and my hair, which I quickly blow dried before leaving the bathroom. I guess I had been to tired to realize the tan jacket that was slung across the back of the rocking chair when I woke up, but I realized it now, and everything that happened to me last night snapped me into reality, I hadn't been dreaming, it was all completely true. I even had Edward Cullen's jacket to prove it.

I headed down stairs to get something to eat, only to greet Charlie at the bottom, he was holding the phone. He looked steamed. "This phone has been ringing off the hook all morning! Here's the people that want you to call them back." he said handing me a piece of paper. I looked at it, almost the whole Forks student body was on the list! Charlie handed me the phone and went back to the livingroom. I grabbed something to eat and took a seat at the kitchen table, setting the paper down in front of me.

"Let's start at the top." I murmered. Jessica Stanley was first on the list, this was going to be fun. I dialed the number that was written beside her name. I waited as the phone ringed and then someone picked up.

"Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me Jess." I heard her squeal on the other hand as I held the phone away from my ear.

"What happened last night?! You have to tell me everything! Oh, you were really good last night too, by the way."

"Um, thanks Jess. Well, what do you want to know about last night, you were there."

"Yeah, but I called your house and you weren't there, and then my cousin- you remember her right?- well she told me she saw you and Edward Cullen at that fancy Italian place in Port Angeles- she's a waitress there, remember?" I sighed. "So is it true?" she practically yelled into the phone.

"Um, yeah-"

"Oh. My. Gosh. Edward Cullen!" She squealed again. "So, tell me what happened! I need details!" I took a deep breath and started.

"Well, you remember how my dad gave me a car last night, right?"

"Mhm"

"Well after the concert it wouldn't start, the parkinglot was empty except for a few _really_ nice looking cars. Well I got out of the car to see if there was a pay phone around so I could call Charlie."

"Yes, yes."

"And then I turn around to see Edward Cullen, he asked if I was having car troubles and then offered to give me a ride-"

"Oh my gosh! Edward Cullen offered to give you a ride?!"

"But then I told him I had to call a tow truck, 'cause I couldn't just leave the car there, and he already had them phoned up before I even finished my sentence!"

"Ok, what else? You ended up at only one of the fanciest place around, come on, details!"

"So then he saw that I was cold, because I didn't bring my jacket, so he gave me his-"

"OH MY GOSH!" she screamed.

"And then he offered to drive me home, I accepted, then he asked if I was hungry and he had already pulled up in front of the place, then he practically dragged me inside and insisted that I eat something while he just sat there!"

"So, he took you out-"

"So _I_ could eat."

"So what did he do? Just sit there and watch you eat?"

"Pretty much."

This was how most of the conversations went, some people just wanted to say that I was sang good last night, but other than that, it was mostly people freaking out because I got up on stage with the Cullens. It was late afternoon by the time I was done. Charlie had came into the kitchen a few times to see if I was still on the phone, which I was. When I was finally done, I went and flopped down onto the couch in the livingroom. "So I take it you had a good time last night? How was the concert?"

"Yes, I had an awesome time, and the concert was amazing!"

"So who drove you home anyways? I saw the car, but didn't recognise the person that was driving." he gave me a warning look that said I better not have been doing anything.

"That was Edward Cullen." he froze and looked at me.

"Like the famous kid?" I nodded, a small smile breaking through. "So _that's_ whay everyone was calling?"

"That and the fact that I called called up on stage to sing..." I looked away so I couldn't see his shocked face.

The rest of the day had been very uneventful, I made dinner that was eaten in silence, finished some homework and then headed off for bed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I silently cursed at the fact that I didn't have my car this morning, at least it had a CD player. Charlie was already gone when I went and got in the shower. When I came downstairs for breakfast there was a note on the table with my car key sitting beside it. I picked up the note _'Went and picked up your car, it's in the driveway, it shouldn't be any more problems for a while.'_ I took a quick glance out the window and saw it parked behind my truck. Score! I could listen to my Cullens CD! I got the rest of my stuff together, and grabbed my CD, but I was almost out the door when I realized that I couldn't find my jacket.

I remembered myself setting it down a couple days ago, where though? Then I remembered. I left it when I went out with Jessica after schol the other day, we had gone to McDonalds, just to grab something quick, I had left it there. Crap. I ran up to my room, stumbling on the top steps, but I grabbed the railing before flipping backwards down the stairs.

I debated on wearing the tan jacket on the back of the rocking chair, but I decided betterm seeing as if I set it down it would probably disappear. I grabbed a sweater, pulling it over my head before dashing back down the stairs, quickly grabbing up my stuff and heading out the door to the car. Once I was in the car I tore the plastic off the case, opened it and popped it into the stereo. The music started and then their all-too-familiar voices came in, Edward singing lead in his smoother-than-silk voice.

_Here we go for the hundredth time,  
Hand grenade pins in every line,  
Throw 'em up and let something shine.  
Going out of my fucking mind.  
Filthy mouth, no excuse.  
Find a new place to hang this noose.  
String me up from atop these roofs.  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose.  
Truth is you can stop and stare,  
Bled myself out and no one cares.  
Dug a trench out, laid down there  
With a shovel up out to reach somewhere.  
Yeah someone pour it in,  
Make it a dirt dance floor again.  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in. _I turned the volume up, Charlie would be in high disaproval right now.

I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away.

I bleed it out.  
Go, stop the show.  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow.  
Shotgun opera, lock and load,  
Cock it back and then watch it go.  
Mama help me, I've been cursed,  
Death is rolling in every verse.  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse.  
Can't contain him, he knows he works.  
Fuck this hurts, I won't lie.  
Doesn't matter how hard I try.

_Half the words don't mean a thing,  
And I know that I won't be satisfied.  
So why, try ignoring him.  
Make it a dirt dance floor again.  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in. _

I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away.  


_  
I bleed it out.  
I've opened up these scars,  
I'll make you face this.  
I pulled myself so far,  
I'll make you face this now.  
_

_  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away.  
_

_  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away.  
_

_  
I bleed it out.  
I bleed it out.  
I bleed it out.__  
_

I liked it, I would have played it over, but I wanted to hear the other songs on the disc. I loved the songs on here, but I was at school and had to turn the car off. I grabbed my bag and headed into the school, not really giving the parkinglot a second glance. I headed off to my first class, I sat down at my desk and pulled my books out. When I looked up again, I was surrounded by every girl in the class. They all wanted to know about what happened the night of the concert, it's obvious things don't stay to secret here in Forks.

Other than a few whispers in class here and there, it wasn't anything out of the normal. It was lunchtime when the everyday routine was broken. As soon as I entered the cafeteria I was ready to drop dead. Sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria was none other than The Cullens. Sitting right there in the Forks high school cafeteria, was Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Jasper and his wife Alice and Edward, and... an empty chair. They sat there looking more like greek gods rather than high school students.

I tried to ignore them, after all, they were famous, what did they want to do with me? The average, continuous routine, everyday the same, small town girl. Despite my lousy attempt, I didn't slip under their radar, it was like they could sense I was there, I turned my back for two seconds, and when I turned back they were all staring at me, every one of them. Edward waved me over, everyone seemed to be staring as I slowly moved over to their table. I somehow managed to not fall, trip or stumble as I made my way over. I sat in the empty chair across from Edward. As soon as I sat down, it was like the tension was released, Emmett and Jasper went back to talking freely while Alice and Rosalie argued over something in a sketch book.

"Where's your jacket?" Edward asked. I was kind of hoping no one would notice that.

"I left it at McDonalds a few days ago."

"Did I not _just_ give you a jacket the day before yesterday?" he asked, his head tilted to the side as his golden eyes giving me a questioning look. I nodded as I gathered the confidence to actually say something again.

"Y-yes, you did." I took another breath. "But what does almost _every_ girl sitting in this cafeteria have with them right now?" Jasper and Emmett stopped talking and stared at me.

"The urge to eat something and throw it back up later?" Emmett guessed. Edward shot him a look.

"A purse." Jasper guessed. They were silent for a little bit, Edward looked thoughtful.

"A magazine." he finally said, looking back to me. I nodded.

"Exactly, and what do you think they're all drooling over?" there was silence. I shook my head. "This really isn't a hard question." Jasper gave me a wierd look, which I returned. Edward shrugged.

"I don't know." his eyes, once again gave him away.

"You're lying." I stated matter of factly before taking a bite out of my piece of pizza. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at me, all looking completely shocked. Edward looked at me wide eyed, surprised and shocked, though his face held a look of pure innocence, he still gave me a shocked look. Apparently he normally got away with that. He was silent for a moment.

"You're right, anyways, what's your point?"

"_Had_ I have worn your jacket today, I wouldn't have it anymore, it would have been torn to shreds, every girl in this cafeteria having a seperate piece of it." I took another bite of pizza. They seemed to be chewing the thought of this over. I ate as Edward stared at me, frowning in thought. Slowly Emmett and Jasper started up conversation again and Rosalie and Alice continued their debate.

"How do you do that?" he finally asked, after a long period of silence.

"Do what?" I asked, slightly confused with what he was asking about.

"Read me like that." he finally answered, his voice somewhat quieter, as if he was afraid to say it, yet at the same time wanted to.

"I'm pretty sure I already answered that question, did I not? Your eyes give you away."

"Eyes? What do eyes have to do with anything?" Jasper asked, turning around to face me with a questioning look.

"Everything." I said simply. "I should probably be leaving, you're all starting to get annoyed, I can tell that much." I got up to leave, but a cold, pale hand grabbed my wrist.

"There's twenty minutes left in lunch, why not stay here? What's the point in going over there, when all they're going to do is continue to read their magazines while the guys there talk about sports?" he was right. Hesitantly I sat back down, and a question hit me.

"Why are you guys here? Shouldn't you headed back to Hollywood,or something?"

"Normally that would be the case." Edward admitted. "But Carlisle and Esme liked it here, and the rest of our stuff should be at the house when we get home." That shocked me.

"S-so, you _live_ here now?" I asked in disbelief, he looked amused.

"Yes, we have a place just outside town now."

"Why, out of all the places in th world, would you choose to live here?" he chuckled, as if I was missing something more than obvious.

"It's quiet, small-"

"Mushy, green and rainy. Why would you want to live here?" he laughed then, this caught a little attention.

"Like I said, it's quiet, small, and not somewhere someone would normally want to be, it's out of the way of attention." I gave him a questioning look.

"People here are still going to stare at you and whisper about rumors, it's human condition, we talk about what we hear, whether it be true or far from it. We talk about what interests us, whether it's celebrities or more local news, which I guess includes celebrities now?" he thought about it for a moment.

"True, you really are very observant." I shrugged.

"I guess." he looked down at his watch.

"Well we should probably start heading off to class now." His words might as well have been the bell, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice all rose, grabbing their trays and going to dump them. That's when I realized, not a single bite had been taken out of anything on their trays. They all moved with inhuman grace, I guess I never realized that when they were on stage, or when Edward had dragged me into that restaurant, or even on TV for that matter.

We walked out of the cafeteria and into the hall, Edward questioning me like a game of twenty questions. I was blinded by a bright flash, I heard Edward groan before grabbing my arm and pulling me quickly down the hall while I blinked the tiny dots of color from my sight. "Can they seriously not snap a picture for one day?!" He was mad. There was another blinding flash. Edward pulled out his cell phone pushed a couple buttons quickly, while dragging me down the hall. "Hey Emmett, I got to go, it would appear Bella was right-" there were a whole ton of camera flashes going off. When my eyes adjusted to the flashes, I could see that they weren't from around here, they were indeed the annoying paparazzi. He growled, and pulled my arm again, this time a little harder, I kept my mouth shut, even though it did hurt.

Who would have ever thought the paparrazi would be in Forks. "Anyways, it would appear that the paparazzi has showed up." Emmett obviously said something on the other end because Edward snapped the phone shut, shoved it back in his pocket and pulled me towards the doors. Flashes seemed to be going off like crazy, but the only question that was popping into my head at the time was, how the heck did they actually get in the school with out a 'code red' being called, because chances are, they didn't walk into the office and ask for a visitor's tag. Apparently Forks High School really wanted the attention, they were more desperate than I thought.

Edward opened the door to the silver Volvo. "Get in." I didn't object, but instead quickly scrambled in, he quickly closed the door behind me and quicker than the other night he got in the driver's side. It was quite apparent that he had been chased down by the paparazzi before. He quickly pulled out of the parking spot, quickly turning the car around in one quick movement, I could feel the pull in the car. He slammed on the gas pedal, slamming me back into the seat. His golden eyes watched the rearview mirror for a couple minutes before he finally started to relax. "Listen, I apologize for what just happened, we had hoped that it would take a little longer for them to figure out where we were. And I apologize in advance for anything that might get published." I could tell he was truely upset about the whole thing.

"It's ok Edward-"

"No, it's not, it's one thing if they start snapping pictures of My brothers and I, and it's ok if Alice and Rosalie end up in a few pictures here and there, they could care less, in fact, they like it. But it's a completely different story when you end up in pictures, I mean, you've probably heard some of the rumors that've gone around. Let's see, the most recent one would have been... Rosalie being pregnant, that's a total lie, and all because she wore a certain type of shirt." I frowned, so he wasn't worried that a thousand rumors could be flying about _him_ by tomorrow, rather worried that I would be upset if rumors started coming out about _me_.

"On the contrary, I think it would be interesting to see what they can come up with." he snorted.

"Right, next thing you know, you'll be the one they're thinking is pregnant!" I didn't know how to respond to this, so I kept my mouth shut. He soon stopped the car, I looked out the window to see that we were outside my house. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but then looked in the rearview mirror, something had caught his attention. He growled, I did a double take, growled? Yes, I was sure that was what I heard. "I can't drop you off here." I frowned. "They'll attack you like wild dogs."

"Ok..."

"Why don't you come over to my house for a while, at least until it calms down around here-" he was starting to babel so I cut him off.

"Sure." he smiled, I swear my heart stopped beating. He pressed down on the gas again and went flying down the street, he seemed to be moving too slow for the speed we were going. Like he was moving in slow mothin, while the car moved in fast forward.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

I thought his driving was insane before, I was wrong, he drove even faster on the highway. But the shock of the ride was covered up by the shock of the house he parked in front of. It was a _huge_ white mansion, I saw the familiar red Jeep, that I had seen once before, and a couple other expensive looking cars. I got out, Edward came around and pulled me out of my trance, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

He pushed the door open, I had to say, I couldn't picture him in a less fancy house. His designer shirts that clung perfectly to his muscled chest, and his designer jeans that went perfectly with his puma shoes, which all together made him look all the more gorgeous! Well, I couldn't really picture him in a normal house. I slowly stepped inside, looking around as I did so. Edward followed, waiting for me to finish looking around before showing me the rest of the house.

The living room was the last lace he showed me. "You play piano?" I asked looking at the perfectly positioned, black baby grand piano sitting in the middle of the room. He seemed to find amusement in this.

"Yes, I do, I knew how to before any other instrument. Do you know how to play?" I nodded. I glanced at it, he smiled. "Go ahead." he said giving me a slight push towards it, I stumbled slightly, but managed not to fall all the same. I sat down on the edge of the bench, I had only ever played on an old stand up piano, nothing special, this on the other hand, was clearly a special piano, polished, and kept in perfect condition. Edward sat down on the white sofa, I could see him out of the corner of my eye. I lightly placed my fingers on the keys and started playing.

_The paths have been crossed  
It comes and goes and is lost  
Melancholy phantoms light of skin  
Poison apples falling with the wind _

Hear the sigh of the trees  
Those who enter here never leave

And the rangers scream out to the cabins  
They are the hunted  
We are the rabbits  
Maybe we don't want to be found  
Maybe we don't want to be found

Further in the hole we go  
Saddest creatures tugging at our clothes  
Cutting through the twilight, sword in hand  
Strangers once united against the land

At the sound of a bell  
The running people from their shells

The rangers scream out to the cabins  
They are the hunters and we are the rabbits  
Maybe we don't want to be found  
Maybe we don't you tracking us down

The rangers scream out to the cabins  
Raising their muskets  
Flashing their badges  
Maybe we don't want to be found  
Maybe we don't want to be found

They keep hiding a quiet like  
They'll keep sneaking  
But they won't find us  
They'll keep living a quiet life  
You and I  
You and I

The ranger scream out to the cabins  
They are the hunters,  
We are the rabbits  
Maybe we don't want to be found  
Maybe we don't want you tracking us down  
The rangers scream out to the cabins  
Raising their muskets,  
Flashing their badges  
Maybe we don't want to be found  
Maybe we don't want to be found 

I hadn't even realized I had started singing until I finished the song. I sat there frozen for a minute before gaining my composer and turning back to face Edward. "I haven't heard that song before," he said thoughtfully.

"That surprises me, I would have thought, that out of you and all of your CDs, you would have heard that song _at least_ once." he shook his head.

"First time I've ever heard it."

"Hey, who was playing the piano? That was awesome!" Emmett walked in the door. He stopped dead in the doorway to the livingroom, looking from me, to the piano to Edward and back. "I- you- that was good." he finally said.

"Uh, thanks, I guess..."

"So the paparazzi found ya huh?"

"Emmett, when I say paparazzi, I don't mean a few teenage kids snapping photos, I mean the whole photography crew." he looked at Edward.

"Well that's just wonderful, Bella was right, it's human nature, rumor obviously spread fast." he shrugged before starting talking animatedly again. "So, Bella, I know you didn't formally get introduced, so, this is Rosalie, I swear to god she's not pregnant, no matter what you hear," Everyone shot Emmett a look. "Right, this is Jasper, he's like the king of emo, any wierd depressing song we sing, he wrote. And then there's his wife Alice, never, _ever_ go near her when she's in designer mode, unless you are fully prepared to spend a week wearing some crazy make-up-" Alice, the little pixie like one, punched him, hard. "Ow! Yeah, don't get her mad. You already know Edward, he's the-" he cleared his throat. "Quote 'the emo, piano playing, hottie- mc-hott-hott, super sexy, dazzlin' home boy.' that's from-"

"Every celebrity and teen magazine going." I finished.

"Right. And you're going to end up being Edward's Tram-" Edward gave him a deadly look that immediately shut him up. "I was only saying..."

"Well, I should probably be taking Bella back to her house, hopefully, the paparazzi took a hint... not likely, but..."

"But, you can dream." Jasper finished.

**_A/N- Before I forget again, the first song in this chapter was Bleed It Out by Linkin Park and the second was Rangers by A Fine Frenzy if you haven't heard these songs I suggest you go listen to them NOW. I loooove these songs... and the ones in the first chapter! Please review!!!!!!!! Press da pretty button..._**


	3. Rumors

_**A/N- I know, it took a loooong time, but there's another update! lol. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, it's kind of... different.**_

****

**STEPH OWNS ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3- Rumors 

It had been a month since the paparrazi incident and I was _still_ seeing pictures all over magazines and rumors were flying at school. It hadn't even been three days when the first pictures were released and that began the rumors spreading like wildfire. I had skipped lunch for the last three days, on the forth day Edward showed up outside my class to drag me off to the cafeteria to eat. Of course that caused much whispering and staring as he dragged me into the lunch line, though, I would have thought that, by now, it wouldn't have caused this much stir. He bought a tray of food, took it back to the table with the rest of the Cullens and pushed it towards me. "Eat." he comanded.

I ate slowly due to the fact that almost every person in the cafeteria was staring at me. "Due to your frequent absences from lunch, I would guess that the rumors are starting to get to you?" I shrugged.

"It's not the rumors that bother me, it's everyone staring, that's never good when you're only the _clutziest_ person on the face of the planet." he looked rather amused by this.

"You _have_ seen the papers right?"

"Have to be blind not to." he gave me a strange look.

"And that still doesn't bother you?"

"Not really." Alice and Rosalie both had their faces in different magazines. I heard Alice scoff and Rosalie burst out laughing. Everyone was staring dead at our table now. We all gave them weird looks. Alice tossed the magazine towards me, it was open to the page she had been looking at. I picked it up and read the page and couldn't help but laugh, which in turn got me some rather strange looks. There was a page filled with pictures and writing about Edward and a possible girlfriend. Edward took the magazine from my hands and quickly scanned over the page before tossing it back to Alice.

"They _still_ think I'm pregnant." Rose said laughing as she flipped through the magazine. Although, these rumors didn't bug me, Renee had called the night before and went on a _long_ spew about it. Then Charlie found out, and I had to sit through another spew about it, if there was anything that was beggining to get on my nerves, it was Charlie's consant talk about it. Thankfully, since the last episode, they hadn't shown up again, and it was Friday, and I was really hoping they wouldn't. On the other hand, this _is_ the Cullens we're talking about, chances are the paps wouldn't stay away too long.

Of course, as soon as I thought of that, guess who shows up? As soon as one camera flash went off any smiling faces at the table were gone, each of them looking deadly, but I swear I heard some faint squeals. They moved so fast I could hardly register the fact that Edward had just pulled me to my feet and was dragging me off with them. As soon as we were out the doors I could see that the Cullens really didn't put that much effort into not being ostentatious, especially since all their really expensive cars were parked right in the parkinglot.

Edward immediately dragged me over to the Volvo, to tell the truth, I was starting to get used to being dragged over to it and didn't hesitate at all when he opened the door. When Edward started the car up music began blaring through the speakers, he turned it down slightly, threw the car in reverse and squealed out of the parkinglot behind Jasper and Alice. I soon found out that the song blaring through the speakers was on repeat, but it sounded kind of weird, unfinished sort of. "It's a rough album, we're still choosing which songs we should use, Emmett wrote this and he really likes it."

"It's catchy... and you can definately tell that Emmett wrote it." he laughed. Although, I found myself mouthing the words after it came on for the third time.

_She's out of luck and out of hope and out of cigarettes  
misunderstood with naked pictures on the internet  
her social deviance is teasing me I know what I want _

and I'm really gonna really let her know (woah)  
that I like her but I just dont care enough  
to fool around with love

yeah my baby's pretty as a car crash  
sexy as the stinger of a hornet in your arm  
just another modern swinger  
screaming "catch me if you can" with a cigarette in hand  
and it's love  
it's heavy and it hurts and it's love

strung out on blow she doesn't know why shes not feeling good  
dropped out of school and now she's moving out to Hollywood  
her reckless decadence is taking things a little too far

and I'm really gonna really let her know (woah)  
that I like her but I just don't care enough  
to fool around with love

yeah my baby's pretty as a car crash subtle as a splinter  
yeah my baby's smooth as sandpaper warm just like the winter  
screaming "catch me if you can" with a cigarette in hand  
and it's love  
it's heavy and it hurts and it's love

staring at my shoes thinking of something to say  
but nothings better than what silence is saying  
when every time I turn around shes always looking away  
it's just the nature of the game that we're playing

And I think I'm tapping out,  
I think I'm gonna skip the title bout 

_My baby's pretty as a car crash_

_sexy as the stinger of a hornet in your arm_

_just another modern swinger_

_screaming "catch me if you can" with a cigarette in hand_

_and it's love_

_it's heavy and it hurts and she's..._

_Pretty as a car crash, stuble as a splinter_

_yeah, my baby's smooth as sandpaper, warm just like the winter_

_screaming "catch me if you can" with a cigarette in hand_

_and it's love_

_it's heavy and it hurts and she's..._

_Pretty as a car crash_

_sexy as the stinger of a hornet in your arm_

_just another modern swinger_

_screaming "catch me if you can" with a cigarette in hand_

_and it's love_

_it's heavy and and it hurts and it's..._

I could swear I heard Edward quietly singing along with the song, sure enough when I looked over, he was. I tried not to pay attention to the speed we were going, but that was nearly impossible. In my attempt to ignore the speed, I found myself staring at Edward and all his perfectness again. He caught my look and smiled a crooked smile, I could feel my heart speed up as I weakly smiled back. This only made his smile grow. It was like he could hear my heartbeat.

"So, why did you all have your cars there, don't you normally bring one or _maybe_ two?" he regripped the steering wheel and shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's just say, Alice had a feeling this was going to happen."

"Feeling as in feeling? Or feeling as in vision?" he didn't respond. "As in vision." I answered my own question, once again, he shifted uncomfortably. "That's cool." he turned and looked at me alarmed.

"I swear, Bella, if you tell anyone-"

"I'm not going to." I assured him in a flat tone. He relaxed slightly and then turned and looked in his rearview mirror. He nodded once, though I don't know what for, but it seemed almost like he was answering a question, or... a thought. I stared at him frowning, and tried to erase the thought from my mind, but it wouldn't leave. Instead of pulling off at the exit to the Cullens' house, he kept going, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all turning off at once. "Um, Edward, where are we going?"

"You'll see." There was silence in the car then, only the stereo playing that catchy song on repeat over, and over again. My thoughts, however didn't stray from the Cullens. Besides the last paparazzi incident I had been to the Cullens' mansion on two other occasions, to work on a project. We weren't going to the mansion though, I had no idea where we were going, next thing I knew, he had pulled off onto a gravel road.

He stopped the car a little farther up the road, before getting out and coming around to open my door. I gave him a questioning look but got out all the same. He took my hand and pulled my towards the forest. "You're not going to rape me or something are you?" he laughed, the entrancing sound, echoing through the forest.

"No, Bella." he was still laughing slightly, but then abruptly stopped. "Why would you think that?" I shrugged.

"I don't actually think that, it just seemed like it was being played right out of a movie, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." he chuckled slightly and then continued to pull me towards the forest, my legs half locked.

"What now?"

"We're hiking?" I swallowed hard and looked at him, he nodded. "This is going to hurt..." I murmured, Edward shook his head slightly but continued to pull me into the trees. I caught a quick glance of the sky, it was starting to clear, and get lighter, it was starting to get sunny. He followed my gaze before pulling me along again. "So, how long are we going to be hiking?" I asked wearily.

"It's about five miles-"

"Are you nuts?!" he rolled his eyes and shook his head before he pushed me ahead of him.

I had tripped and almost fell flat on my face, but didn't thanks to Edward, about five times in the first ten minutes. "I'm tempted to just carry you, but you might think I'm trying to kidnap you or something," he teased. I had to laugh even though I had to resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him. The next time I tripped, he grabbed me and pulled me up onto his back before he continued to walk, carrying me as if I wasn't even there, his step never faltered and he never broke a sweat.

After a while he set me back down on my feet and then nudged me forward a bit. I gave him a questioning look before taking a few steps forward to reveal a meadow, lit up with sunlight. I slowly stepped into it, Edward however stayed in the shade. The long grass was speckled with colorful wildflowers, I walked out a little further into the grass, Edward sat in the shade, his golden eyes watching my every move. I slowly turned to face him. "Why don't you come out here? You know, it's only a few days a year that it's actually sunny here." I stated matter of factly. He shook his head. "What creature doesn't like the sun? I mean, the only one I can think of is vam-" I froze on the spot, staring at him. He stared at me apprehensively. "pire." I finished the word as I stood there half in shock, half expecting him to say something.

I sat down a few feet away from him, staring back into his honey gold eyes. "So... you're a vampire?" he nodded and then I was silent for a minute. " So, what does the sun do, burn you or something?" he snorted and looked away.

"Hardly."

"So then why don't you come in the sun?" he looked at me, tilting his head to the side slightly, making himself look completely innocent, but his eyes seemed darker somehow, and he was silent like he was deep in thought. He shifted uncomfortably and then looked away.

"I probably shouldn't be doing this, but please promise me that you won't tell _anybody_."

"Who would believe me if I did?" He gave me a sharp look, I snapped my mouth shut. "I'm not going to." I promised. The intensity in his eyes lessened and slowly he lifted his arm, his hand extending into the sunlight. His skin sparkled like a million little diamonds were embedded in his skin. The next thing I knew he had stepped completely into the sun, his exposed skin glittering. He slowly moved closer to the middle of the meadow, I quickly scrambled to my feet and followed behind a few paces. I stumbled, of course but he spun around and caught me, litterally an inch from the ground.

He carefully set me down, before sitting down himself. He was watching me, traces of fear, frustration, and panic in his eyes, but there was something else there too, I just couldn't figure out what it was, something I had rarely seen, love? I was probably just imagining, hoping that that might be the case. The chances of Edward Cullen, _the_ Edward Cullen, falling in love with me, plane jane Isabella Swan, were very, _very_ thin, but if that was the case, then why was he telling me all this? I was so confused, it seemed like there were two halves of me pulling in two different ways, one being the side that wanted to belive he actually liked me, and then there was the logical side that was saying it would never happen. I had to admit, the side that was thinking he might like me was starting to win.

Now that I knew what he was, I couldn't believe I didn't realize it before, the cold, pale skin, none of them ever ate a thing, everyday they just dumped their full trays, no one seemed to notice this though, he moved with inhuman speed, they all did, they all had the same color eyes, they were smart, and all around perfect. Yet here, in this meadow in the middle of the woods, was the incredibly gorgeous, incredibly delicious Edward Cullen, and then me. It just wasn't making sense to me. But I had other questions in my head that were burning to be answered.

"Don't laugh, but, how do you come out during the day? Do you sleep in a coffin? When were you born? Where were you born? Is Cullen your actual last name?-" he pressed a cold finger against my lips, an amused look on his face.

"Silly Bella, I'm not some, dark, evil spirit, I don't die in daylight, you can see the very effect sunlight has on me." he said opening his arms and flopping back on the ground. "I don't sleep in a coffin, I don't sleep at all, I was born in Chiacago in 1901, my actual last name is Masen, but I've gone by Cullen for so long, it sounds weird to be called Edward Masen, though Carlisle does use it when he gets ticked off sometimes... Any other questions?"

"Aren't vampire's eyes supposed to be red? Why are all your eyes gold? What was the original color of your eyes? Did you choose to be changed? Who changed you? Are there others like you? Do you usually tell people this? How do you die of you're already dead? If I took a wooden stake and hammered it through your heart, would you die? You're famous, won't people realize something's up when you don't die? How old were you when you were changed? Why does your skin sparkle?" I rattled off my string of questions, but then my mind couldn't come up with anymore right there.

"Yes, and no, most vampires do have red eyes, but some don't. My eyes used to be green before I was changed. No, if I had a choice, I wouldn't have been changed, I was dying of the Spanish Influenza in the hospital, Carlisle was a doctor there, he changed me after my mother seemed to tell him to do it, as if she knew what he was. If you mean by others, other vampires, yes, there are many vampires all over the world. I've never told anyone about this, you are the first, and it better stay with you." he added warningly. "There are very few ways to kill us, the only sure way is to tear us to shreds and light us on fire, so no, if you took a wooden stake and tried to hammer it through my heart, it wouldn't work, it wouldn't even penetrate my skin. Yes, people would realize that, but we have the solution covered, no need to worry. I was seventeen when I was changed, and asking why my skin sparkles in the sun is like asking why water is clear, it just is."

Sure we had flung questions back and forth at each other for the month that they had lived here, but this was the most information that had ever came out of it. But there was still something that wasn't clicking in my mind, something that still seemed of somehow. "You're still not asking the most important question." I frowned.

"And what would that be?"

"My diet."

"Oh, that, right." he was suddenly less than an inch away from me.

"How do you know I'm not going to kill you right now?" he asked, a soft growl coming from him. I knew I _should_ have been scared, but I just wasn't, infact I felt the opposite of scared, I felt more safe here than I had felt anywhere.

"Because you've had a month to do it already, if you were going to do it, you would have killed me already." he moved even closer, the growling that seemed to be coming from deep within his chest getting louder. "You're not a very convincing vampire." I realized what I had said, after I said it. The growling grew even louder. I raised a questioning eyebrow, he smiled a very evil looking smile, showing off his pearly white teeth. Then every movement he made was a blur and the next thing I knew, I was pinned on the ground, he was hovering over me, his lips nearly pressed to my ear. The growling stopped.

"And what exactly, would you know about vampires?" his voice was threatening. I swallowed hard.

"Apparently not much." I said shakily. Then he just seemed to disappear, I sat up shakily, only to see him on the complete opposite side of the clearing. His eyes, looked darker, but it was a little hard to tell from where I sat. Then with another blur of a motion he was sitting in front of me again.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I was right, his eyes did appear to be somewhat darker.

"You can't blame yourself completely, it _was_ partcially my fault." his crooked smile returned and I could feel my heart skip a few beats.

"You're right though, I'm not going to kill you, I..." he stopped and looked away, biting his lip.

"You what?" I asked curiously, trying to pull the answer out of his expression.

"I... couldn't ever do that... believe me, the first time I saw you, I debated on it, you have no idea how strong the scent of your blood is... and it's stronger for me than the others, even standing on the other side of the meadow I can smell your blood just as strongly as if I was sitting right here." he was looking at the ground, frowning. "You're different than everyone else, you know that? Sure the scent of their blood is strong... _very_ strong, but the scent of your blood doesn't compare to the whole Forks High population, stick them all in a room together, and I would thirst for- for their blood, but stick you alone in a room and have me sit there, is like pure torture. I don't know how to explain it acurately..." he was silent for a long time, as he remained staring at the ground.

"So...it's like sticking an alcoholic in a room with a bottle of water and a bottle of whiskey... the alcoholic would reach for the whiskey first." A small smile flashed across his features, but quickly faded.

"It's more like... leaving a heroin addict in a room with a whole ton of heroin..." I turned this idea over in my head.

"So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?"

"Yes, _exactly_ my brand of heroin" I gave him a weird look, he sighed. "It's like explaining to a blind person what the color red looks like."

"So, you're calling me blind now?" he laughed.

"No, Bella, trust me, you're far from it." there was silence again. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Why are you so obsessed with what I'm thinking? You always ask me that!" he groaned and flopped back onto the hard ground.

"Some vamipres have different... abilities, mine happens to be the ability to read minds-"

"Then why do you ask?"

"Because you're the one exception to my ability, it's like, I don't know, like different signals, like I'm only getting FM, but you're on AM."

"I'm a freak." I said flopping back into the grass. Then he was laying beside me, propped up on his elbows, looking down at me, a slightly amused look on his face.

"I hear voices in my head, and you think _you're_ the freak?!"

"I don't think. I know." the next thing I knew, his cool, marble lips were pressed down on mine. My fingers tangled in his hair, after a minute or two, Edward's hands pushed back firmly on my shoulders. I was more than sure that my face was beat red, I looked away. He turned my face back to him with a hooked finger.

"Sorry." we both said at the same time. He smiled and chuckled slightly, as I sat there in slight shock.

"So let me geth this straight, you're the only single guy in the hottest band ever, and you're a mind reading vampire?"

"You're forgetting something." he said, looking away. I frowned. "And I'm completely in love with a girl name Isabella, who thinks she's a freak because I can't read her mind." the comment shocked me, and then it slowly sunk in. Panic was starting to cross his features.

"I'll take your word for it." he seemed to relax, if not completely, close to it.

"So does that mean..." I leaned closer to him and ever-so-lightly pressed my lips to his, just barely grazing them and then pulled back.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, a small smile creeping up on me. He flopped back on the ground again.

"Yep." I took his sparkling hand in mine, tracing patterns on his forearm. I heard him sigh contently, and looked up to see him laying perfectly still, eyes closed, a small smile on his face.

"For someone who doesn't sleep, you sure seemed well practised." he opened one eye to look at me.

"My 'sleeping' is nowhere near as interesting as yours is." as soon as he said it his eyes snapped open, wide open in shock and he sat bolt upright. I froze for a minute and just looked at him. "I am so sorry-" I cut him off by pressing my hand to his lips.

"Just answer me one question." his eyes stared at me intently. "Why?" he shifted uncomfortably.

"I got really frustrated when I couldn't read your mind, so I thought that _maybe_ I'd be able to when you were sleeping,"

"And?"

"And I couldn't, I was just about to leave when you said something that made me stop." I definately froze then, Edward looked panicked.

"What did you hear?" I asked weakly.

"You said my name..." that was enough to turn my face bright red.

"Anything else?" I was hoping that he would say no, that that was it, but of course, with my luck, there was no such luck.

"You said my name more than once." That's what I was afraid of.

"A lot?" I questioned him and guessed at the same time.

"It depends on what you mean by 'a lot'-" I groaned and flopped back on the ground smashing my head pretty hard.

"Ow." Edward looked almost frantic.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I've done worse." I could tell he was surpressing a laugh. "Go ahead, laugh all you want, everyone else does." any signs of laughter had disappeared from his face.

"I'm not laughing." he responded, though I was sure, only mere seconds ago, he was trying not to laugh. "You're not happy with me-"

"No, well, I _was_ but, as I try and see it from your point of view, I can see why you did it."

"_Do_ would be more accurate than _did_." I stared at him for a moment.

"Ok, I guess I can still see why you would."

"I don't mean to frighten you, but Alice has seen a few strange things, just flickers of things, but what we've collected so far, is that it has something to do with you." Another reason to add to the list of reasons Edward would watch me sleep; protection. After this thought rolled through my head a few times, I realized that I didn't care.

"So does that mean you'll be watching me tonight?" he watched for some kind of reaction. Slowly, he nodded. It was now that I realized how long we had actually been here. "Shouldn't we start heading back?" a mischevious smile crossed his features. "What now?"

"Yes, let's" he was up in a flash, pulling me to my feet. When I was on my feet, he didn't let go of my arm. "Trust me?" he asked. I nodded, and he flung me onto his back in one swift movement.

The next few seconds were a blur, the trees just green streaks in my vision, the ground seemed to just disappear, and then we were in front of the Volvo again. Ever so slowly I had to get my muscles to start working, and disclamp myself from Edward. He laughed at my dazed expression as I stumbled over to the car.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I was over the shock quite quickly, Edward had left merely seconds before Charlie pulled in the driveway, promising to be back in a few hours. Somehow, knowing that he had been there, it now seemed weird to not have him there.

Dinner with Charlie was silent, nothing out of the normal there. Charlie asked about my 'skipping' this afternoon, I told him the paparazzi showed up and that immediately started another long spew. After Charlie's spew, cleaning the dishes and watching a bit of TV I headed up the stairs to get ready for bed. I was tired, so I immediately flicked off the light and crawled into my bed.

_"...Find a new place to hang this noose.String me up from atop these roofs.Knot it tight so I won't get loose.Truth is you can stop and stare,Bled myself out and no one cares..."_ came a deathly, raspy voice in my ear. My eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright, that was no dream, I could swear the voice had been in my ear, my eyes moved frantically taking in my dark room, there was no one there, but the window was open and the lace curtains were fluttering slightly in the cool breeze.

I slept restlessly, once Edward was there, he hummed a soothing, unfamiliar tune in my ear, which finally got me to sleep. But the next night, it was the same. I turned off the light and crawled into my bed. I drifted off to sleep, and as soon as I did the voice was there again, in my ear. _"...Don't believe that it's better, to leave everything behind, Don't belive that the weather is perfect the day that you die..."_ I had the same response as the night before. Edward climbed through the window, just as I sat bolt up-right.

"Whoa! Bella, are you ok?" of course I wasn't! I was getting death threats in the form of The Cullens' songs!

**_A/N- The song was Modern Swinger by The Pink Spiders, if anyone's wondering! What did you think??? Review!!! Oh, by the way, I would love it if you guys would go look at my Twilight fansite... www.vampiresymphonies. ... I'll try and update again as soon as possible!_**


	4. Disturbed

_**A/N- Ok, I can officially say, I've taken FOREVER to post this, hopefully, this 14 page chapter will make up for it... This chapter alone is about 4, 760 words... ok, so it's more than that by a bit... maybe more like 4, 859... you get it. I am also hoping to post a couple more chapters on Blond Haired Madness before I pick up the next Blood Red story. So, here's the chapter!!**_

_Chapter 4- Disturbed_

Of course I had told Edward that I was fine, just had a nightmare, I had a strong feeling that he wasn't convinced, not at all. However, a week had gone by and I had gotten about three hours of sleep to add up by the next Friday. Edward had left and gone hunting last Saturday and Sunday, after finding out that he had been there every night up until he actually confessed to being a vampire and everything else, even when I didn't know he was there, I could definately feel his absence when he had left, and I didn't like it.

I was sitting at lunch with the Cullens, Alice and Rosalie were working on some new clothing line, Jasper and Emmett were scheduling a rematch for the fight they had had last night, and Edward was staring at me as I took another huge gulp of Coke. My eyelids felt heavy, I hadn't slept in what seemed like forever, heck, I could go to sleep right now, sitting here in the middle of the cafeteria! I had hardly touched my food, I could tell Edward was worried and I didn't like it, I didn't like seeing his gorgeous features frowning for so long.

Since the last paparazzi thing, nothing else press related had came up. Of course, after a while, Jessica just couldn't stay away, she snapped a picture from half-way accross the cafe, Edward, obviously being able to tell that it was Jessica before she even took the picture, rolled his eyes and then turned his attention back to me. "Are you sure you're feeling ok? That's like, the third Coke you've had today, you're not going to be able to sleep." Tell me about it. Right about now, I would die to not have to sleep, that way I wouldn't be able to have death threats given to me every night. However, whoever it was had moved on from using The Cullens' songs, he had even given up on saying them in my ear with his creepy voice, nope, instead, they were now in writing.

This Friday, I actually got to go to fourth period biology, the paparazzi didn't show, thankfully. By the end of biology however, I was wishing they had. I knew gym was coming, and I didn't like that thought, I could just picture myself collapsing in the middle of the gym and then winding up in the hospital, that would not be good news if it got leaked to the press, heck, that wouldn't be good news period! When I came out of biology however, I didn't have to worry about gym, even before the flash went, Edward was pulling me towards the doors to the parkinglot.

He immediately pulled me to the Volvo, opened the door and I got in without even having to think about it, I was so exhausted and that was really the only thing I could think about. Edward got in on the other side so fast I hardly registered it, then again, I was so tired I was practically asleep already. When Edward started the car, the stereo came on, thankfully it was a Debussy CD. That was pretty much the last thing I remembered in any sort of detial. I faintly remembered the car stopping and Edward carrying me inside and up to the couch in his room. I felt his cool lips press gently against my forehead and his soft voice in my ear. "I love you, Bella, sleep well." but that was all, until I woke up anyways.

Edward was sitting on an office chair by his desk when I opened my eyes. I didn't feel like moving, in fact, I felt more like going back to sleep. You would think that after not being able to sleep for so long, I would have been able to just go back to sleep without even thinking about it, but I couldn't. I realized that there was a blanket tucked around me, I pulled it up a little more and that slight movement made Edward's head snap from the laptop sitting on the desk to me, he smiled his crooked smile, but it soon faded. "Care to tell me why you're so tired?" I can honestly say I thought about lying, saying that I was just tired, that I didn't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. I sighed.

"Is my school bag up here?" he nodded and had it over to me before I could hardly register that he had left the chair. I took it from him and pulled my purse out, he gave me a questioning look, before taking my bag and placing it on the floor. I unzipped one of the inside pouches and pulled out about five or six pieces of paper. Edward frowned.

"What does paper have to do with you being so tired?" I sat up and then handed them to him, throwing my purse back into my bag, he gave me a questioning look but unfolded the first of the pieces of paper and read it. Any trace of questioning in his features disappeared and he quickly opened the next. The pattern retpeated through the rest of the papers.

"That's not all the threats." I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"What?! Bella, why didn't you tell me about this when it started?" I stared down at the floor.

"Because- because the first few weren't written, the first few were... different."

"Different, how?" he asked, his voice dripping in pure anger.

"They were verbal." I could sense him freeze without even having to look up.

"Verbal? When? Where? What did they say?" he demanded, taking my face in his hands so I would look at him.

"Every night, right when I crawled into bed, just before you'd get there. The first couple were actually, in the form of your songs... lines pulled out." he was silent, staring into my eyes.

"Do you remember what they were?" I nodded.

"The first one was a line out of Bleed It Out, the line that's like 'find a new place to hang this noose, string me up from atop these roofs, knot it tight so I won't get loose, truth is you can stop and stare, bled myself out and no one cares...', but I got two the first night, the other one was from The Truth About Heaven... it was the line that goes 'don't believe that it's better, to leave everything behind, don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die...'" I could see that his jaw was clenched, and his eyes blazed with what appeared to be determination. He was silent for a long time but he was still staring into my eyes, still holding my face in his hands.

"I thought there was something off." he finally muttered, now I realized that he had been trying to fit all the pieces together and now he knew something. "We're going over to your house." I'll be honest, I had completely forgotten about Charlie... and well the house in general... I had even almost forgot about the death threats, well, at least until Edward brought it all up again.

"That reminds me, what time is it anyways?" A slightly amused look crossed his features for a moment.

"It's nine." I looked out the window, wall would probably better describe it, and it didn't look like it was nine. "In the morning." Edward finished, a clearly amused look on his face.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, Alice called Charlie and said that you two were having a sleepover, no other questions were asked. I will honestly say I thought your father would have been harder to convince than that..."

"I did too... he's already given me about fifteen lectures on why I shouldn't be hanging out with you guys, well mostly because he was afraid what rumors might come out..." he shook his head.

"He's probably more right than he thinks-" I groaned.

"Haven't we gone through the whole 'you shouldn't hang out with me, I'm too dangerous' thing?" he gave me a disaproving look.

"That's only because it's true." he muttered. "Either way, let's go." he said. I groaned again and he gave me a questioning look.

"I don't feel like moving." I said, flopping back down on the couch, I looked at Edward, who rolled his eyes and gave me a look and the next thing I knew, he picked me up and put me on his back. I felt like a rag-doll, his actions seemed so effortless, but I didn't have much time to think about it all because we were outside before I knew it, and he had taken off towards Charlie's house.

When we were in the driveway my mind kicked back into gear. "What about Charlie?" I asked.

"He's left to go fishing." Edward replied as he pulled me off his back. Whithout hesitation, he headed the last few steps up the driveway towards the door, reached up and took the key from the eve and grabbed the key, unlocking the door and pulling me inside behind him. As I had expected, he immediately went right up the stairs and opened the door to my room, I was right behind him. I frowned when I saw what was waiting.

Sitting on my bed was a box, one of those white ones that you know contains clothing, there was a thick, red ribbon around it. I could see Edward frowning from the corner of my vision. I stumbled past him and into my room and over to my bed, I felt like there was someone watching me, but not Edward, someone else, I tried to ignore it. I forwned as I pulled the bow undone and slowly slid the lid off the box.

In the box, there was something wrapped up in tissue paper, but on top of the tissue paper there was a piece of thick paper, the side that was up had my name written on it in an unfamiliar, yet elegant scroll. I picked it up with trembling fingers and flipped it over. My breath caught in my throat and I stopped breathing. _'I want you to wear this, when I kill you.'_ Part of my body seemed to be frozen, suddenly the feeling of being watched that I had pressed back, was stronger than ever. With my right hand, I flipped the top layer of tissue paper back to reveal a short nightgown that had a slit down the middle of the front, from where the plunging, low neckline was, to the bottom, but that wasn't the only thing in there, there was also a black, lacey bra and underwear.

I quickly flipped the tissue paper back and immediately got off the back, and hurried very quickly, over to the door where Edward stood, still frowning. I could feel my heart beat excellerating, my breathes coming in heavy, deep, shakes. Edward snapped out of his trance when I got to the door, his arms immediately locked around me in a strong cage, entrapping me just inside the room. He then released one of his arms and took the piece of paper from my hand, I hadn't realized I had still been holding. "Just let me out of the room please." I said in a weak voice. I didn't like the feeling in there, I had to get out, he immediately let his other arm out from around me and stepped aside, letting me out into the hall.

It wasn't even two seconds before a small growl escaped him and he moved quickly into my room, his flipped the tissue paper back and a loud growl echoed through the house. I jumped when he sent the box flying into the wall, it crashed with a loud bang, it's insides splaying across the bedroom floor. His eyes looked almost black, his jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists, and then his head snapped towards the window, and he disappeared, just as I heard a lound crashing sound, like boulders on boulders, outside.

I remained standing in the doorway, trembling, Edward was fighting with someone, and I knew that, and it scared me. But the thought was quickly replaced in my mind when _I_ was flung against the wall. I felt a small, frightened squeal escape me as I found myself looking up into a set or ruby red eyes, that stared right back at me. I was frozen, my mind wouldn't process anything. Then my thoughts were suddenly flying through my head a mile a minute, and I panicked because I knew there was no way I could get away from them, the vampire that was holding me here.

The next ten minutes of my life went by so fast I couldn't register it in my mind until after it had happened, really, all it was, was just a blur- literally. The vampire moved fast, really the only thing that actually registered was when Edward grabbed the guy and flung him out the window, dropping down after him and returning a few minutes later, immediately coming up to me. He eyes started looking over me, almost frantically before they finally rested on my shoulder, where my sweater was pulled down to my elbows, I realized now that the strap of the tank top I was wearing was ripped and no longer actually attached. "You need a new shirt." he said and in a couple seconds, he came back with another shirt, it was like he knew I didn't want to go back in my room.

I slowly stumbled into the bathroom, and quickly changed my shirt, as my mind tried to fully wrap around what had just happen, but it wasn't working, so I started thinking the other way, trying to forget what just happened, of course, that's when I realized what happened. I sighed and then made my way out of the bathroom, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, now realizing exactly what shirt Edward had given me; a medium blue-ish colored tanktop that clung to my body. I almost thought he picked it out on purpose, I automatically caught myself, get real.

As soon as I opened the bathroom door, he was definately staring at me. I rolled my eyes and threw my wrecked shirt into my bedroom from the hallway, I wasn't going in there for a while, if I didn't have to. He obviously caught my look. "Sleepover with Alice again tonight?" he half suggested, half stated. I nodded, I still felt like I was being watched, but the feeling now was starting to ware away, the feeling had been there before because there _was_ someone watching me, I shivered at the thought and Edward immediately pulled my sweater up around me more. "Well, why don't you go down to the kitchen and have something to eat, I would say then you can pack clothes, but chances are they'll drag you out shopping, so there's not much point in bothering." I moved slowly over the the stairs and began my way down.

Edward was at the bottom when I was down four steps. I rolled my eyes as he started to hum the jepordy song out rather loudly. When I got the the second last step, Edward looped his arm around my waist and carried me towards the kitchen, using one arm. "Wow. I feel like a football!" I muttered, he set me down at the kitchen table.

"No, I just don't want to let you out of my site for a while. Now, what would you like?"

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

We were back to the Cullens' house in almost no time, and Edward was right, Rosalie and Alice _did_ want to take me shopping, to which Edward was a little iffy on, but when Alice and Rosalie assured him nothing would happen, he agreed and they practically flung me out the door. On the car ride to whichever mall we were going to wherever that mall happened to be, which I was completely unsure of, Alice hooked her ipod into the stereo of the car.

An unfamiliar song started playing, I quickly realized that it was fairly catchy, it would most likely be stuck in my head all day.

_Let's go__  
_

Now We're back again for a funky ride  
Ain't no stopin us cause we've done it right  
US5 's like dynamite  
Don't you know we've got it right?

Keep it pumpin hot for the appetite  
Move your bodies up for some real delight  
I like the way you work  
Your body close to me

I wanna rock  
So girl get up  
All that you want  
I can give you  
I wanna work your body up and down

Everybody in the club let's party  
All my fellas grab a sexy shorty  
All my girls lookin' naughty naughty  
And we all go oh oh oh

Everybody in the club let's party  
All my fellas grab a sexy shorty  
All my girls lookin' naughty naughty  
And we all go oh oh oh

Let me to the crib with a party song  
All the sexy girls just came along  
They're just so down with this  
Got me bumpin' through the night  
In

Give Your body up in the air  
See the party people just everywhere  
We like the way they work  
Their bodies to the beat, oh yeah

I wanna rock  
so girl get up  
All that you want  
I can give you  
I wanna work your body up and down

Everybody in the club let's party  
All my fellas grab a sexy shorty  
All my girls lookin' naughty naughty  
And we all go oh oh oh

Everybody in the club let's party  
All my fellas grab a sexy shorty  
All my girls lookin' naughty naughty  
And we all go oh oh oh

All my people join the party  
Come on down and shake your body  
We've got somethin' for the clubs  
So girls

Here we go just one more time

Girls go crazy for the disco  
Boys are freakin up so let's go  
This is how we roll the party  
Let's go:  
Welcome in the club

Here we go  
That's right  
Alright  
Let's dance  
Yeah  
Can you, can you, can you handle this?  
Yeah  
US5  
They work

US5

I wanna rock  
so girl get up  
All that you want  
I can give you  
I wanna work your body up and down

Everybody in the club let's party  
All my fellas grab a sexy shorty  
All my girls lookin' naughty naughty  
And we all go oh oh oh

Everybody in the club let's party  
All my fellas grab a sexy shorty  
All my girls lookin' naughty naughty  
And we all go oh oh oh

Everybody in the club let's party  
All my fellas grab a sexy shorty  
All my girls lookin' naughty naughty  
And we all go oh oh oh

Everybody in the club let's party  
All my fellas grab a sexy shorty  
All my girls lookïn' naughty naughty  
And we all go oh oh oh

I had most certainly not heard the song before, but it was catchy, and it was certainly stuck in my head, and the lyrics weren't hard to remember either. That's when I found myself humming the tune to the song and I quickly stopped myself. Needless to say it was stuck in my head for the whole shopping trip, I would catch myself singing it quietly and Alice and Rosalie would start softly singing along and I would stop, completely embarassed.

Edward had been right, there was no reason to pack anything, especially when I came back with like, three of everything at _least_. When we finally got back to their house, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were practising, their music and lyrics ringing out through the house, then stopping abruptly and starting over again.

_Look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice  
Tell me all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed_ was all that was sang, and then it would just cut off. I put my stuff down in the living room and quietly wandered my way up the stairs, following the music, only to find them in Edward's room.

Move and show me what you can do

They started it over again when I was standing in the doorway, silently. Right in the middle of the small part they had down, Emmett said _really_ loud "HI BELLA!" and the other two stopped dead and turned to look at me. It was kind of creepy seeing three sets of eyes, all the same color, all standing out against the same pale skin, staring at you.

"Are you guys pretending to be a broken record or what?"

"No, we just can't think of what should come next." Emmett said as if it was a simple fact. Carlisle then entered the room so silently I almost jumped when I saw him standing a mere two feet away from me.

"They stopped! Bella, you are a life saver! Do you have any idea how many times they've been playing that over and over again in the time you've been gone?" I shook my head. "if I could have a headache, I'd have one-"

"We get it Carlisle!" Edward said loudly, cutting him off mid-sentence. Carlisle shot a quick look at Edward and then disappeared.

"I say we call it a day guys, I mean, everyone's starting to get annoyed, these lyrics aren't getting anywhere, I say we trash 'em and start fresh later." Jasper suggested.

"I say we keep 'em for later and just start a new song next time." Edward countered.

"And I say, Emmett is going to play guitar hero." Emmett announced before getting up and leaving the room. I replayed the lyrics they had been singing in my head a couple times.

"Hey, can I see the lyrics you were just working on?" Edward and Jasper stopped abruptly. Edward frowned but handed them to me anyways. I read them over to make sure they were the same as the ones I was repeating in my head. "Can I have a pencil?" I asked. Edward, still frowning handed me a pencil. I moved over to the desk, set the paper down and added on to their lyrics. When I handed it back to Edward, he frowned but picked up his guitar, as did Jasper.

"Emmett, get back in here!" Jasper called. Emmett then showed up, a guitar hero guitar slung over his shoulder.

"What do you want?!" he yelled, sounding really annoyed.

"You know the music, get your butt over to those drums and play it!" Jasper snapped back. Looking very pissed off, he took the plastic guitar and threw it into the corner before going to sit at the drums.

"There better be a good reason for this, I was in the middle of Message In A Bottle." he complained.

"Just play this and then you can go play again." Edward said, rolling his eyes as he turned back around, looking at the paper for another quick glance. They started and I would swear I heard everyone in the house groan.

_Look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice  
Tell me all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed_ "I swear, if you guys play that one more time!" Rosalie yelled storming into the room, the three of them ignored her and kept playing. As soon as they went past where they had been playing to before, everyone was at the doorway, listening, standing, unmoving. "I like it." Rosalie and Alice said. Edward was looking directly at me, as was Jasper and Emmett. I can't believe it actually sounded the way it did in my head, but I liked it, a lot._  
_

Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it

Can you hear me? Stop, look, listen to my voice,  
It was never my choice to feel all alone  
This is my home  
Back up , you don't know if you've never been here,  
You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears  
It takes everything I am

Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_ As soon as Edward said the last word, Jasper stopped playing and turned to face me completely.

"How did you come up with this? We've been working on this for hours!" I shrugged.

"I don't know, it just... came to me I guess."

"Wait a minute, Bella came up with the rest of the lyrics?!" Carlisle asked, now everyone's eyes were turned on me.

"She did." Edward said, his voice sounded in as much disbelief as I felt. Someone's cell phone rang, it was Edward's, he pulledc it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?" he was silent for a little while, listening to whatever the person on the other end was saying. "Ok, thank-you." he snapped the phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket. "It would appear she did it just in time for our concert in three days."

"I say we perform it." Jasper said, Emmett and Edward agreed.

"It's your concert, it's up to you, I say you do it." Carlisle said, the others nodded in agreement. "bella, have you ever thought about being a singer or even a song writer?" he asked.

"No." I immediately answered, though years ago I had always wanted to be a singer, but I didn't have the right coordination to be on stage and sing, so I forgot about it, but now it was starting to come back. Carlisle gave me a weird look, they definately knew I was lying. "Ok, so years ago I did, but I don't have the coordination to even get up on stage without falling flat on my face. I just figured it was a lost cause so I just, kinda tried to forget about it, let it go..." Carlisle gave me a disaproving look.

"I hate to be a downer, but I think... she's right, she doesn't have the coordination... I mean, she'd probably trip before she got to that wire and then trip over the wore too." Emmett said, pointing to one of the wires on the floor.

"Gee, you're awesome too Emmett." I said sarcastically, giving him a look that made him close his mouth.

"If that's the case Bella," Carlisle started. "Walk from where you are over to the couch."

"I'm not moving." I said, knowing fairly well that I would trip over every wire from where I stood, to the couch. Alice gave me a shove, I stumbled but steadied myself before I fell. I quickly realized I was pretty much sorrounded by vampires and that I wasn't going to get out of not doing this, I sighed and walked forward, before I even got to the first wire, I tripped, thank fully, being surrounded by vampires also meant that I was surrounded by people that were so fast I didn't have to worry about hitting the ground.

Edward caught me before I hit the ground. "I told you." I muttered, knowing very well, that they could all hear me.

"Then we'll just have to teach you to walk without tripping or stumbling." Alice said.

"Or falling." Rosalie added. I could tell that this was going to be a painful experience. Alice and Rosalie grabbed each of my arms and litterally pulled me out of the room and down to the second floor, where they had all their stuff piled in the hall. That was the beginning of my toture.

**_A/N- So, was that any good, did it make up for that gap of time with no posts? I'm so sorry about that by the way!! Hope you liked it! Please review!!_**


	5. Of Shoulders, Cell Phones And Wallets

_**A/N- So, here's another chapter, I forgot to mention last chapter that the songs used were In The Club by US5 and Move by Thousand Foot Crutch. Hopefully you'll like this chapter, I personally think it's a little pointless, but here it is anyways, enjoy!**_

_Chapter 5- Of Shoulders, Cell Phones And Wallets._

Ok, so it wasn't that _bad_, nope, it was terrible. Alice and Rosalie literally set out things for me to walk over and around, it was incredibly pathetic. I fell multiple times, my knees would obviously be smashed up, my arms were starting to bruise and my head hurt. "How much longer do I have to do this, Alice? I've been walking this hall for the last three hours!" I complained.

"Well then don't fall." Rosalie snapped.

"How can I not? I'm just a clumsy person!"

"Think light, elegant, poised, silent, graceful and swift." Alice said, spinning around showing off her incredible grace. I took a deep breath and took a couple steps. Light. Elegant. Poised. Silent. Graceful. Swift. I repeated it over and over again in my head so many times I didn't even realize it until I was a foot away from the wall. "Yes! Bella, you did it!" Alice squealed.

"Now walk back." Rosalie said. Light. Elegant. Poised. Silent. Graceful. Swift. I repeated it through my head with every step I took. I soon found myself standing right in front of Alice and Rosalie. Alice squealed and flung herself at me, normally I would have fallen over but I was still thinking about being light, elegant, poised, silent, graceful and swift, I actually found that I didn't stumble at all, but rather the opposite.

"Do it again!" Rosalie demanded. I turned and walked down the hall, stepping over a couple shopping bags, moving around the others, finally getting to the other end of the hall without falling, again! Without having to be asked, I turned and walked back, not falling this time either! I did it a few more times, I couldn't believe I hadn't fallen yet.

When I got back to Alice and Rosalie for the fifth time Alice pulled out a pair of shoes, not normal shoes, death trap shoes. These were black strappy shoes, that were definately a few inches tall. "Put these on." Alice said holding them out. I looked at them.

"Are you nuts?!" I yelled, not realizing I was actually yelling until after I had yelled.

"Nope! Put them on." she said thrusting them into my arms. Wearliy, I sat down, pulled off my socks which Alice took and threw somewhere, and I put the shoes on. Rosalie and Alice grabbed my hands and pulled me up to my feet when I finally got them on. I felt way taller than I should've, a lot less stable and my feet hurt a little more, but other than that, I hadn't fallen yet... and I hadn't moved yet.

"Now, this is going to prove that you can walk without falling." Rosalie stated matter of factly.

"You mean it's walk or die?" I said looking down at the shoes. Rosalie snickered and then gave me an amused look.

"Just remember what Alice told you; light, elegant, poised, silent, graceful and swift." I took a deep steadying breath and before I could start panicking, I walked. I stumbled a couple times, but I never fell once. When I got to the end of the hall I turned around and did it again and soon I found I didn't even have to try and think about it, I could just walk without falling. I was more than happy, I could walk, without falling, without stumbling or tripping, it was definately one of the best feelings ever.

I walked in the hall for about another twenty minutes, listening to the song I had just completed for Edward, Jasper and Emmett over and over again. I quickly found myself singing along with it and thinking about what Carlisle had said earlier, about the whole song writing thing. "You can stop now Bella." Alice said, I stopped in front of her and then spun at the sound of Emmett's voice at the other end of the hall.

"Why is there a ton of shopping bags in the hall?"

"Because Alice and Rosalie are teaching me how to walk without stumbling." I stated matter of factly.

"Really?" he sounded unconvinced. I walked swiftly from the end of the hall I was at to the other end without tripping, falling or stumbling once.

"Really." I replied. He looked shocked, he just stood there, his mouth open.

"She- she- you- she- walking? huh?" Emmett responded looking from Rosalie and Alice back to me. It was now I realized that he had the guitar hero guitar slung over his shoulder again. After standing there for a few more minutes he finally recovered and replaced his features with a blank look. "I'm going to finish playing Message In A Bottle if you all don't mind." he announced and then disappeared. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes, came over and then dragged me down to the living room where I saw Edward and Jasper watching Emmett play guitar hero.

"Haha! Nope, it's red Emmett, not green!" Jasper said, laughing.

"Shut-up you emo!"

"Make me you over grown two year old!"

"Oh, and you're so much better!" Emmett spun around yelling at him.

"At least I don't worship video games!"

"I do not! You guitaring, emotional, worshiping freak!" Edward was laughing and shaking his head.

"_I'm_ the freak?! _I'm_ the freak?! You're a freaking over stuffed teddy bear!"

"At least that's better than being a broken toy soldier!" Jasper gave him a weird look.

"If by broken you mean totally ready to kick your sorry ass then I agree!" The next thing I knew Emmett and Jasper were flying at each other, Edward was laughing so hard I was trying not to laugh myself.

"Take it ouside!" I heard Carlisle yell. They suddenly stopped.

"You wanna take this outside?!" Emmett yelled, trying to make it sound like he was getting ready to pound the shit out of Jasper.

"Bring it!" Jasper shot back. I was starting to laugh, they were right in each other's faces. Then Esme came in.

"Would you two relax? You're fighting because Emmett pressed a green button on a plastic guitar instead of the red one!"

"Yeah, god Jasper!" Jasper gave him the 'you're such an idiot' look and flopped back down onto the couch.

"I have to say, you two really are like two year olds..." I slapped my hand over my mouth now realizing I had actually said that out loud. Edward's head snapped around, as did Emmett and Jasper's.

"At least I'm not the clutziest person on the face of the planet..." Jasper muttered, Edward kicked him. Alice and Rosalie smirked, and Alice gave me a slight push. I moved silently and swiftly down the stairs.

"Oh, but I'm not." Jasper was glaring at me, eyes narrowed.

"Wow. You walked down the stairs!" he did an exageratedly slow clap, Edward smacked him accross the side of the head. "What the hell's your problem?!" Jasper yelled, glaring at Edward which Edward returned.

"No, I can walk without falling!" Ok, so I was totally hyped up about it, so what? Jasper laughed.

"Yeah right! Walk from where you are now, to the other side of the room, over the playstation cords behind the couch and back to where you are. Without falling." He was smirking.

"Ok." I replied, his smirk started to fade. Emmett had now stopped playing guitar hero and had turned to watch. So I did what Jasper said, walked to the other side of the room, then walked over the playstation cords, and behind the couch where I found a crowbar, randomly laying on a table. I frowned and then looked from Jasper to the crowbar and back whilst I picked up the crowbar, Edward had an amused look in his eyes. I walked a little further before throwing it at my target aka Jasper's head. Then I turned and kept walking.

The crowbar hit Jasper surprisingly hard in the back of the head. "OW!! What the hell?!" Edward burst out laughing as I came skipping back to where I was standing before. "Why the frick is there a crowbar, in. The. Living room?!" Edward looked like he could have been crying, Esme was staring at him, Emmett was on the ground laughing, Rosalie was laughing, Alice shrugged.

"Well, I can't say he didn't deserve it!" and then she to started laughing. Carlisle had apparently been at the doorway when the episode had happened and was laughing.

"A crowbar? Who the hell stuck a crowbar in her reach?!" Edward laughed even harder and then tried to contain himself. Jasper glared at him, eyes narrowed.

"Well someone had to break you and Emmett up!" Jasper tackled Edward who swiftly moved out of the way, sending Jasper flying into the side table, which, surprisingly didn't break. Jasper and Edward were quickly up and circling each other in the middle of the living room. I was standing by Alice and Rosalie when something outside the front window caught my eye.

"Stop!" I yelled over their growling.

"They're not going to hurt each other." Rosalie said amused.

"I already know that."

"Then why are you telling them to stop."

"Because there's someone outside in the trees watching." Every head in the room snapped towards the window. Edward and Jasper cursed quietly.

"Carlisle," Edward's voice was tight and serious. "He knows, and he's not planning on keeping it to himself." This was not good.

Carlisle nodded once and then seemed to just disappear. A few seconds later, there was a scream but it never finished, it was cut off abruptly after a short, few seconds then everything went deathly quiet and Carlisle returned, his features grim. Carlisle had just killed him. All eyes then turned on me, I could see that they were expecting me to start freaking out. I was pretty much surrounded by them again. "If you're waiting for a freak out, it's not coming." they didn't move and inch. "This is fun, I'm the only moving thing in the house, how depressing." I said, sitting down on the floor.

"Bella," Jasper started. "You do realize Jasper just killed someone."

"Yeah, Edward killed a couple undead people over at Charlie's too... you vamps over-react too much."

"What do you mean by undead Bella?" Carlisle asked, his voice tight, apparently Edward hadn't told them the story yet.

"I mean a couple of stalkerish vampires that wanted to kill me for no apparent reason." I replied as I looked at my shoes, examining them a little closer.

"Edward, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because there was only the two of them, their thoughts said they were the only two."

"Edward, if they had managed to-"

"Does anyone have a pen and a piece of paper?" I cut them off. Everyone stared at me. "What? If I'm going to have to sit here surrounded by unmoving people and listening to you two fight about something that's over with, then I want something to do! Plus I just got an idea for a song... or two... maybe three..." Esme was in front of my in two seconds with a pad of lined paper and a pen.

"There you go sweety."

"Thank-you!" I wrote a couple words down, they were still staring at me. "You can keep fighting now, I just won't be listening..." Emmett shrugged and then continued to play guitar hero, Jasper was giving me a weird look and Alice and Rosalie started chatting about some clothing line thing again, Esme disappeared out to the kitchen, and Carlisle and Edward stood there staring at me.

"Does any of this bother you at all?!" Jasper yelled. I paused for a moment, quickly thinking through it all in my head.

"um... NOPE!" I said before turning back to the pad of paper. Anything that might have been said after that, I tuned out, even if it was directed at me, I didn't know, I just continued to write, scratch out and then rewrite until I got a finished product. "There!" I said happily, holding it out in front of me, admiring my own work. I looked up to see Edward, Carlisle and Jasper still giving me weird looks. "Here, forget about the stupid stalker vampires and have a song!" I said tearing the paper off the pad and holding it out to whichever wanted to take it. Edward was the one that finally came forward and took it.

I watched his eyes scan over it before he looked up at me. "Where do you come up with all this?" I shrugged.

"Well, for that one I kind of thought about the unique powers you all have and then that kind of took me to thoughts of superman and then it just kind of came to me... I don't know how to explain it."

"What's it supposed to sound like?" I frowned for a second trying to think of how I would describe it, so I just sang it the way it sounded in my head.

_Well, I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah _Emmett paused the guitar hero and turned to listen.Once again everyone was in the room, I was really starting to be annoyed by that.I started to get a little more into it. Edward, Jasper and Emmett had started singing along at this part again.

I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There ah holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak  
But still, your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There ah holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still

_Call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you be_

_There ah holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my_

_Superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_ Emmett was half singing and dancing, I was trying not to laugh.

_If I go crazy then will you still _

_Call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you be_

_There ah holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my_

_Superhuman might_

_Kryptonite _Jasper, Emmett and Edward were all looking at each other, probably trying to come up with the right music for it.

_Oh whoa whoa _  
_Oh whoa whoa_

_Oh whoa whoa_

"That's how it goes." I stated matter of factly.

"I like it!" Emmett yelled.

"We all do Emmett." Edward replied.

"We have to go figure out the music for this _now_" Emmett demanded, pushing Jasper and Edward towards the stairs. "And while we do that, little song-writer here can come up with something else." I shrugged.

"Ok." I listened to them try and figure out the music for their song while I worked on another one.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

By the time they came back down, after playing their new two songs a few times, I had written so many songs, ate the McDonalds Rosalie had gotten for me. That was besides the point, some of the songs I wrote didn't work for Emmett, Jasper and Edward, I had thrown them aside and was part way through another when Edward came and flopped down on the couch. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the floor across from me, reading each and every one of them, one at a time. They were seperating them into three piles, one I knew was the songs that worked for Edward, Emmett and Jasper, but I didn't know what the other two were.

"Holy crap! Are these all songs?!" Emmett asked.

"Mhm" I replied, writing a few more lines of the one I was working on.

"Yeah, you guys can look at this pile." Rosalie murmered, passing a large pile over her shoulder to Emmett, who looked at them wide eyed before flopping down in the chair behind him.

"These are good." Emmett said, reading through them and passing them to Edward.

"They are." Rosalie muttered in agreement.

Unknown to me, sometime when I was writing songs, Carlisle had gone to the hospital for a couple hours. When he came into the livingroom, he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the floor and then to me. "What's wrong? You're all in here and no one's fighting, complaining, or talking... and when you are, you're all agreeing." Jasper handing the pile of papers to Carlisle without looking up as another couple pages circulated to him. I finished the one I was working on and then stopped writing.

"And my hand officially hurts." I announced.

"I would think so." Carlisle replied, handing the papers back to Jasper. "So what's all these other papers here?" Carlisle asked, looking to the piles on the floor.

"Well, the pile Alice and I are looking at are the ones Bella is going to record with us..."

"You're going to record an album?" Edward asked.

"We're going to record an album?" I asked half a second after Edward.

"Yes, we are, and Bella's in it whether she likes it or not." Alice replied.

"So, that's one pile, what's the other ones?"

"They're ones Bella can record for her own album." Alice shrugged, reading another song.

"Bella's recording an album?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm recording an album?" I said once again half a second _after_ Carlisle asked.

"I said _can_ meaning, if _she_ decides to." Alice muttered.

"So,can I see what songs you've put in that pile?" I asked.

Alice handed me the pile and I began to read through it, seeing which ones they put in there, also trying to figure out which ones they put in their pile.

"How is this one supposed to sound?" Jasper asked, handing me one of the papers.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts,_

_All my belongings in shopping carts,_

_good-bye, we've got one more night_

_Let's get drunk and drive around,_

_In the main streets of empty towns,_

_We can make it right_ Jasper seemed to be staring off into space, as he listened.

_Throw it away,_

_Forget yesterday,_

_We'll make the great escape,_

_Won't hear a word they say,_

_Don't know us anyway,_

_Watch it burn, _

_Let it die,_

_'Cause we are finally free,_

_Tonight_ Emmett started pounding out the beat like he was playing the drums, Edward and Jasper had their guitars out of what seemed to be thin air, plucking away the song while I sang.

_Tonight we'll change our lives,_

_It's so good to be by your side,_

_Don't cry, but we won't give up the fight_

_Sream loud at the top of our lungs,_

_And they'll think it's just 'cause we're young,_

_And we'll feel so alive..._ Soon enough, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were singing along, breaking off for certain harmonies at certain parts.

_Throw it away,_

_Forget yesterday,_

_We'll make the great escape,_

_Won't hear a word they say,_

_Don't know us anyway,_

_Watch it burn, _

_Let it die_

_'Cause we are finally free,_

_Tonight_ Finally Emmett just started to go crazy with it and the song was starting to sound even better.

_Oh! We're waisting time and,_

_Hours that we've left behind me,_

_Answers that we'll never find,_

_It don't mean a thing,_

_Tonight_ They took the song to a whole new level, and they sounded totally hott.

_Throw it away,_

_Forget yesterday,_

_We'll make the great escape,_

_Won't hear a word they say,_

_Don't know us anyway..._ The drumming stopped and the guitar totally slowed down to exagerate the part perfectly.

_Throw it away,_

_Forget yesterday,_

_We'll make the great escape,_

_Won't hear a word they say,_

_Don't know us anyway_ I had stopped singing completely and they had taken the verse and without pause went right into the next.

_Throw it away,_

_Forget yesterday,_

_We'll make the great escape,_

_Won't hear a word they say,_

_Don't know us anyway,_

_Watch it burn,_

_Let it die,_

_'Cause we are finally free,_

_Tonight_ It sounded even better than it did in my head and it was incredible. I'd never heard anything like it, it sounded better than it did in my head, and I liked it, I _really _liked it.

"I like that one!" Emmett and Jasper yelled at the same time.

"Now," Rosalie said, picking up the stack of papers in front of her. "How do you sing this one, you've told them three, now how do you sing this one?" I frowned at the page, she chose this one? I shrugged.

"Ok, this is like completely different genre... just hold on a second." I scraped it together in my head and then took a deep breath and started singing.

_I just want you close,_

_Where you can stay forever,_

_You can be sure, that it will only get better,_

_You and me together,_

_Through the days and nights, _

_I don't worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright._

_People keep talking,_

_They can say what they like,_

_But all I know is everything's gonna be alright._ They were all silent and watching me, and I was really starting to get self-consious.

_No one, no one, no one,_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling,_

_No one, no one, no one,_

_can get in the way of what I feel for you,_

_you, you, you,_

_Get in the way of what I feel for you_ Alice and Rosalie started to hum along.

_When the rain is pouring down,_

_And my heart is hurting,_

_You will always be around,_

_This I know, for certain,_

_You and me together,_

_Through the days and night,_

_I don't worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright,_

_People keep talking,_

_They can say what they like,_

_But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_ Rosalie started slapping out the beat with her hand, I could tell she was starting to get into it a bit.

_No one, no one, no one,_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling,_

_No one, no one, no one,_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you,_

_you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_ Both Rosalie and Alice surprised me by coming in at the start of the chorus bringing in the perfect sounding harmony to the song.

_I know, some people search the world,_

_To find, something like what we have,_

_I know, people will try, _

_Try to divide something so real,_

_So, till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one,_ I could see Emmett's foot starting to tap out the beat along with Rosalie's time.

_No one, no one, no one,_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling,_

_No one, no one, no one,_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you,_ Then Rosalie brought in a bit more flarvour to the ending.

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

"I like it." Alice and Rosalie said at once. "Sing it again!" Emmett demanded. We all gave him a weird look but Alice, Rosalie and I started again. It sounded amazing, I had to admit I was very happy with it.

I had completely forgotten that Carlisle was there until he spoke in a quiet voice. "Try singing this." I frowned as he handed me a folded up piece of paper. I had never seen it before, heck, I didn't even recognise the writing.

"I've never seen this before, how can..." I dropped my own sentence off adn just tried it anyways.

_Spend all your time waiting,_

_For that second chance,_

_For a break that would make it ok,_

_There's always some reason,_

_To feel not good enough,_

_And it's hard at the end of the day,_

_I need some distraction,_

_Oh, a beautiful release,_

_Memories seep from my viens,_

_Let me be empty,_

_Oh, and weightless and maybe,_

_I'll find some peace tonight..._ Esme was suddenly at Carlisle's side, face burried in his chest.

_In the arms of the angel,_

_Fly away from here,_

_From this dark, cold hotel room, _

_And the endlessness that you fear,_

_You are pulled from the wreckage,_

_Of your silent reverie,_

_You're in the arms of the angel,_

_May you find, some comfort here._ Truthfully, I didn't even have to think about putting the song into it, it's like it was already in my head before I started singing.

_So tired of the straight line, _

_And everywhere you turn,_

_There's vultures and theives at your back, _

_Storm keeps on twisting,_

_Keep on building the lies,_

_That you make up for all that you lack,_

_It don't make no difference,_

_Escaping one last time._

_It's easier to believe,_

_In this sweet madness,_

_Oh, this glorious sadness, _

_That brings me to my knees._ Something really clicked in my head and told me that this, this song Carlisle had given me, had large significance.

_In the arms of the angel,_

_Fly away from here,_

_From this dark, cold hotel room,_

_And the endlessness that you fear,_

_You are pulled from the wreckage,_

_Of your silent reverie,_

_You're in the arms of the angel,_

_May you find, some comfort here._ Carlisle's arms were tight around Esme who appeared to be, sobbing?

_You're in the arms of the angel,_

_May you find, some comfort here..._ The silence when the song was over was filled with sobs coming from Esme. Carlisle continued to hold her as she sobbed, tearless sobs.

I almost jumped when I felt Edwar's hand rest gently on my shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. When I looked around the room, I now realized that Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap, head rested against his chest and Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap, leaning back against him. The mood in the room was suddenly very sad. I picked up the pad of paper and the pen and quickly write down the words that just came to me. When I finished it, no one had moved. "It's very sad in here, so I decided we needed a more cheerful song, so I wrote one, which I shall sing, because it's depressingly sad in here. Don't ask where the words came from I thought of frown and they were there." a small smile flickered across Carlisle's features. "And if no one smiles the first time, I'll sing the incredibly cheesy song over and over again until someone knocks me out, or until someone smiles, ok?"

I was completely prepared to make a complete fool of myself, so I just ignored them all and sang it like it sounded in my head. Which started with some good old tongue clicking.

_Hey good looking why the frown?_

_You're always lookin' better when it's upside down,_

_You say you got nowhere that you're going to, _

_Can I go nowhere with you?_ Emmett was half dancing like a two year old while everyone stared at me.

_I took the darklit ferry into the town,_

_Spent my pennies bombin' around,_

_Tryin' to find a way to tear a strip off these blues,_

_Can I go nowhere with you?_ I could see them starting to tap out the beat.

_Hate the cover,_

_Saw the show,_

_Sat at the bar where the drinks did flow,_

_Didn't see a single face that I knew,_

_Till I went nowhere with you._ Edward grabbed his guitar and started playing along, Alice moved off Jasper's lap and he grabbed his, Emmett was already going crazy pounding out the beat.

_Can I tag along tonight?_

_We'll kill some time,_

_It looks like you might,_

_Need a little company,_

_I'm so cheap, I might as well be free!_ Emmett now had the paper in front of him and he was singing along.

_Hey good lookin'_

_Why the frown?_

_You're always lookin' better when it's upside down,_

_You say you got nowhere that you're going to,_

_Can I go nowhere with you?_ Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Alice all joined in for the chorus.

_Here we go;_

_Na, na, na, na , na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Can I go nowhere with you?_ Emmett was taking it full out, everyone else joined in part way though the verse.

_Again;_

_Na, na, na, na , na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Can I go nowhere with you?_ Emmett yelled and repeated the verse that we already sang, I shrugged and went along with it, singing the na na's again.

_Can I tag along tonight?_

_We'll kill some time._

_It looks like you might,_

_Need a little company,_

_I'm so cheap I might as well be free!_

_A Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_ I started to laugh when Emmett said the line 'I'm so cheap I might as well be free!' his face was completely lit up.

_If you get tired and want to go home,_

_I'm still wired I can go in alone,_

_Same time next week at a quarter past ten,_

_And we can go nowhere again._

_If you show up then, then you know I will too,_

_Can I go nowhere with..._ Esme's face was still pressed into Carlisle's chest, but I could swear she was laughing now.

_Hey good lookin' why the frown?_

_You're always looking better when it's upside down,_

_You say you got nowhere that you're going to,_

_Can I go nowhere with you?_ Carlisle even joined in on the chorus this time.

_Na, na, na, na , na, na (Hey good lookin')_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na (Hey, hey good lookin')_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na (You got nowhere that you're going to, can I go nowhere with you?)_ The song had taken on it's own lyrics, everyone adding in things where they felt like it.

_Can I go nowhere with you?_

_Can I, can I go nowhere with you?_

_Can I go nowhere, nowhere with you?­_ We finished and everyone was laughing, _that_ was fun. Emmett was completely pumped now.

"Let's sing it again!"

"But we just sang it!" Rosalie replied.

"Yeah, but I want to do the tongue clicking!" Rosalie rolled her eyes as everyone else laughed.

"What the hell, let's sing it again!" Edward yelled. And we started the song over again. I didn't even realize it until later that it was almost completely pitch black out.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A few songs later and some chat, Edward glanced at his watch, before Edward said anything, Emmett yelled it. "Bed time for the human!" I put on a pouty face.

"But, but human's not tired!" I squirmed away from Edward when he tried to grab me, he rolled his eyes and next thing I knew, I was being carried out of the livingroom, slung over his shoulder. "Oh, that is _so_ unfair!" Emmett laughed.

"I can walk you know, without tripping now too, you can put me down..."

"Right, do really think I'm that stupid?" Well that killed one plan.

"If you don't put me down I'll call Charlie..."

"And what's Charlie going to do?" I had to think for a minute.

"I yell abuse once, he knows where I am..."

"And what phone were you planning on using exactly?" Emmett asked, an amused look on his face. I had to say there was a slight advantage to being in arms reach of pockets...

"This one." I said pulling Edward's cell phone out of his pocket and holding it out in front of me. "And maybe I'll steal his lisence while I'm at it, because if he drives without it and gets caught for speeding then he gets charged and goes into the system and then when he never dies and he's still on file you'll have a lot of problems..." I continued, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He stopped and put me back down on my feet. "Well that worked." I gave him his wallet, but not the cell phone. "But you see, _I'm_ not that stupid either, you see, I know that as soon as I give this back to you, I'm going to be over your shoulder again, and quite frankly I don't like feeling blood rush to my head." He sighed.

"Fine, go!"

"Ok, g'night my vampires! I shall see you all when I wake up!" with that I headed up the stairs and to Edward's room.

**_A/N- Alright, there was a few songs used in this chapter and they were (in order) Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down, The Great Escape by boys like girls, No One by Alicia Keys, Angel by Sarah McLachlan and finally Nowhere With You by Joel Plaskett. I hope you thought it was good, please review!!_**


	6. Smile For The Camera

_**A/N- I seriously haven't updated in forever, I haven't been in the writing mood at all, but I finally kicked myself into gear. This chapter is a little shorter than usual but, I figured that you'd want an update rather than wait another week for a long chapter. So here it is, scream all you want about the lack of updating...**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6- Smile For The Camera

It was now Monday and I had slept over at the Cullens Sunday night, once again on the request of Alice. Of course, I didn't mind, I mean, I still didn't really want to go anywhere near my bedroom. But staying at the Cullens did have it's costs, it was five thirty in the morning and Alice was pulling me up off the couch and into the shower.

When I got out of the shower I had clothes thrown at me, which I quickly put on before being dragged into Alice's room by none other than Alice herself. Once in Alice's room, she passed me over to Rosalie who sat me down in a chair and started doing my hair and make-up. Alice began zipping around at a faster speed than I could register, Rosalie just seemed to ignore her altogether. Which is what I tried to do, at least until she stopped, dead in front of me and Rosalie began. "Today, Bella, is your first official day living the life style of the rich and famous, you will look rich, you will be more than welcome with the famous, you're already wearing what the rich wear, the only thing left is to be the rich and famous, and sweety, you've already got the famous going, your face is all over the papers as much as ours."

"And she definately looks like she should be on the red carpet." Alice said, a stunned tone to her voice. Rosalie smirked and then spun me around to look in the mirror. My mouth dropped open as I stared at the person in the mirror, it didn't even look like me.

"Close that mouth up and pretend that it's normal. There's still one more thing we have to make sure you have perfected." Rosalie stated, pulling out a pair of stillettos. I sighed and put them on, I knew there was no way I was getting out of this. When I finally stood up, walked the room twice to make sure that I wasn't going to fall flat on my face, Alice handed me the large purse she had in her hand.

"This, is now yours." I took the purse but it felt rather heavy, I frowned. "Open it." she prodded. I opened it and my mouth practically fainted. There was a brand new cell phone, an ipod, a bunch of make-up, and a few other things and a wallet. I picked up the wallet to examine it, it felt like there was a little more weight than there should have been. I slowly opened it to find it completely filled, credit cards, debit cards, cash, gift cards and membership cards for almost every designer store you could imagine.

"Alice!"

"Lifestyle of the rich and famous Bella, you have the looks, the accessories, the boyfriend, the friends, and the talent, and now, you have the money." I was a little shocked, but at the same time I had known it was coming. I shoved the thought out of my mind, or at least tried to for the time being.

"Thanks." I finally said, forcing the single word through my lips.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Emmett's voice yelled from what sounded like down the stairs. Alice and Rosalie then seemed to disappear, they came back in a matter of seconds and they were completely ready, it was like a complete transformation in mere seconds.

"Let's go then." Rosalie said, glancing over to me again and smirking slightly. I followed Alice and Rosalie out of the room and down the hall, as soon as we got to the top of the stairs, all conversation had stopped. Rosalie and Alice of course, zoomed down the stairs, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. They all watched me as I came down the stairs, none of their eyes leaving me once, but that was only the first taste of the life style of the rich and famous, I ignored it, and on top of that, I was starting to get used to it.

"Damn!... hey Bella you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Bella! hey hey, hey Bella!" Emmett started, but stopped when Rosalie gave him a sharp, disapproving look. "Well then, let's get going!" he declared, turning and heading out the door, faster than could be registered. Jasper rolled his eyes but followed suit.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

So far, the day was crazy, Edward was starting to get really pissed off because of the male population's thoughts, Emmett and Jasper found it rather amusing, and after I had to weasel my way out of a few awkward situations, I was beginning to see how hard it really was to be part of the rich and famous. It was lunch and I sat, stabbing at the food on my tray before popping it into my mouth, I had almost completely forgotten that half the school was staring at our table, until flashes started.

Edward, and the rest of the Cullens groaned, I just kept eating. Edward was just about to get up when I stopped him. "If you're expecting me to leave, I'm not, I'm staying right here, I'm going to eat my lunch and then I'm going to class." He gave me a look but resumed his former position and everyone just kept talking, completely ignoring all the flashes. The camera flashes lasted all lunch and I continued to ignore them right up until the bell rang.

They followed Edward and I to class. The flashes just kept going until half way through the class when the teacher got really pissed off and finally flipped on them. I had work hard to contain my laughter, I could see Edward doing the same beside me. The class on the other hand, wasn't laughing at all, they were staring at Edward and I, our heads down, trying to hold in our laughter, funny how the famous person can't tell the paparazzi off, but the teacher can.

The teacher finished the lesson and the class immediately started talking, the room quickly filling with the noise of the students talking about the paparazzi, The Cullens' latest album, and still, a few people were talking about me, which had Edward looking a bit more tense than usual, the bell finally rang and the class got up and moved towards the door. Edward and I got up and followed suit, of course cameras were waiting to snap as soon as we stepped out the doors. The phone in my purse started vibrating wildly, I dug it out and opened it to find that Alice had texted me. Edward, of course, had already read it, probably over twice, by the time I finished it and began texting back.

She was telling us that Carlisle had called a family meeting, Edward was frowning beside me. After I texted back to Alice the phone started ringing, this time, it was none other than Carlisle himself. "Hello."

"Hello, Bella, is Edward with you?"

"Yes."

"Great, you two need to come home, I've got lots of news here that you all need to hear."

"Alice just texted me, telling me you wanted us to come home."

"I figured she would, but I just had to make sure, I'll see you all in a bit then."

"Alright." With that I closed the phone and Edward and I pushed through everyone in the opposite direction, heading out to the parking lot while everyone headed to their next classes. The flashes had fianlly disappeared, or seemed to as Edward pulled me over to the Volvo.

Sure enough when I looked in one of the mirrors, pictures were still being taken, only now they were being taken of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Edward hardly glanced in the mirror and was already speeding off down the road.

We were first back to the Cullens' mansion, followed by Emmett and Rosalie and then Jasper and Alice. When we went inside, Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room with a two other people. Edward tensed when we entered the room, his eyes moving calmly from one person to the next, I didn't know either of them. One of them, the girl, had bright red hair, the one sitting next to her with his arm draped over her shoulders had black hair, he had a dark aura about him, that put me a little on edge.

The two of them wore expensive, designer name clothing. I didn't like the looks of them, they lounged, laid back and lazy, or so they looked, there eyes and the air around them said differently, especially the black haired one. "Well if it isn't Edward, Emmett and Jasper, pleased to meet you." The red haired girl said, slowly standing up. "I'm Victoria." she extended her hand towards Edward, he looked at her for a long time before extending his had, their palms hardly touching. Edward remained rooted on the spot, his eyes following her every move as she shook hands with both Emmett and Jasper.

She moved back towards the couch again, no one moved, all eyes were on her as she slid back onto the couch. "Nice to see you again Edward." the black haired guy said, nodding once in his direction.

"James." Edward said once, more out of politeness than anything. Emmett and Jasper were standing there looking slightly annoyed, but everyone's eyes remained glued on the two of them.

"Well, I've got a bit of a proposition for you boys," No one moved. "It's what, three days till your next concert?"

"Two." Jasper corrected.

"Is it really only two?" he asked, a stupid smile beginning to pull at the corners of his lips. "But that's not the reason I'm here, I'm here to discuss what's been in the press lately." I thought it was silent before, but now it was deadly, the only thing you could hear in the room was breathing, and quite frankly, I didn't like that.

"What is it you wish to talk about that's in the press?" Carlisle finally asked.

"Well, only the hottest news in press of course!"

"Which you consider to be, what exactly?"

"This darling girl here!" he practically yelled, throwing his hand out in my direction as if it wasn't obvious. "We've caught the media's attention once again and now we need to use it to our advantage! You boys need to work your magic and come up with another album!" Edward looked almost disgusted. Victoria finally spoke up after James' outburst.

"The girl as only added popularity to the band, even when we thought it wasn't possible to gain any more publicity, you've managed to grab it away, the rest of Hollywood's celebrities are living in your shadow! And to top everything off, you've now got this mystery girl that might possibly be going out with everyone's favorite boy toy and is hanging out with the richest, most famous family in the bussiness' history!"

"The, 'mystery girl' has a name you know." Edward snapped back.

"The name doesn't matter! She's got more publicity than Brittany Spears! And the press is _always_ on top of her!" James spat back. My eyes automatically narrowed as I glared at him.

"Yeah, well the 'mystery girl'-" Emmett started but then was cut off by James again.

"And the concert in Port Angeles! Pictures from the concert all over the papers now! As far as I read, this girl can sing!" Emmett was looking rather pissed off now.

"As I was saying..." he started again rather loudly. "_Bella_, here has written us two albums worth of songs that are freaking amazing!" that caught his attention.

"So she can sing and she can write songs? We may make a pop star out of her yet..." I mischevious grin flashed across his features. Edward and Emmett shook their heads, this guy was a real idiot. "Well, that's really all I've got to say boys, I've got a plane to catch back to LA." The two of them got up and headed towards the door. "Remember boys, you've got all the publicity in the world here, use it to gain the sales of a new album... your popularity will only last for so long and then it'll start to fade out, work it to your advantage while you can." and with that he left.

"Well, I guess we've got another album to go record guys, come one, Rosalie, Alice and Bella can work on perfecting the songs they want to record..." Emmett said, beginning on his way up the stairs, followed by a stressed out looking Edward and a bored looking Jasper. Rosalie and Alice on the other hand, grabbed my arms and dragged me up the stairs and away to Carlisle's study, why there, I wasn't quite sure.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

We had been working on the same three songs for the last two hours, I already knew them backwards and forwards, and I could even prove it, which I did a couple times more out of boredum than anything. Rosalie and Alice were convinced that we could sing the songs better, so we started again, practising one more time going over the three songs one more time each. After finishing the practising of the third song, Edward, Jasper and Emmett came in.

"You guys can go use the studio if you want" Emmett said slumping down in one of the chairs. Alice and Rosalie sprung up, grabbing my arms and practically flung me out of the chair and straight into being pulled down the hall. We went to the one room in the house that I hadn't seen yet, the recording studio, it was a comfy little room that I could definately get used to. Alice immediately started browsing the wall of CDs until she found the one she was looking for.

"What are you doing Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, you know how I like to make the computerized music in here sometimes? Well, I think I have the perfect match for this song, it'll mean we have to change the song a bit cause it's a little more upbeat, but I think we can pull this one off by just going with it." She popped the CD in, I had no clue what we were doing, and the mext thing I knew I had a pair of headphones being shoved at me and a I was being pushed towards a microphone. I instinctively put the headphones around my neck, there was no way I could sing with them on, as long as I could hear the music a bit, I'd be fine.

I loved the music Alice had put in but it was definately going to be different. "Alice, are you kidding? We can't change that song to fit this!"

"Bella, just go with it, you're a writer at heart, you can mold the song to fit, we'll follow your lead." I nodded and then jumped right in with a newer, upbeat version of the song we had practised.

_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
Tell me,  
Are-are-are-are you?  
Are you patient,  
Understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I _Alice had the biggest smile on her face and was dancing around, Rosalie had a smirk on her face as she looked from Alice to me.We all came in at exactly the perfect time, so far, so good.Rosalie sang into the mic., her voice strong and confident.It was just kind of automatic who came in where, we just sang it out and matching it to the music.So far I loved the song, I could tell it was going to be stuck in my head.The song just seemed to work itself into the music, changing it's original genre completely.the song slowed down for this verse and I switched it up, taking Alice and Rosalie off gaurd a little, but they quickly picked it up and joined.Alice was already lost in the music, and I could feel myself going too. Rosalie finally caved and she too was gone. The music slowly faded and the song was over, I absolutely loved it, Alice was jumping up and down and Rosalie was clearly happy with the way it turned out.

I've tried every remedy  
And nothing seems to work for me

Baby, (baby)  
This situation's driving me crazy  
And I really wanna be your lady (lady)  
But the one before you left me so

Damaged, damaged  
Damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
So damaged (so damaged)  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(Baby, I gotta know)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(What you are gonna do, baby?)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(Baby, I gotta know)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(What you are gonna do?)

Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
Tell me,  
Are-are-are-are you?  
Are you patient,  
Understanding?  
'Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I

You try to gain my trust  
Talking is not enough  
Actions speak louder than words  
You gotta show me something  
My heart is missing some pieces  
I need this puzzle put together again

Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?  
Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d?  
Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?  
Tell me are you up for the challenge  
Cause my heart is

Damaged, damaged  
Damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
So damaged (so damaged)  
And you can blame the one before

Damaged, damaged  
damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
So Damaged (so damaged)  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged

My heart is  
Damaged

When we listened to the playback of it, you would have thought that the music was created to fit the song, it all combined together perfectly and I couldn't help but feel accomplished. But that wasn't where we stopped, Alice went through the rest of her music resources and pulled out a few especially good ones and soon enough we were workign on the second one.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me _This song was a little more random, it was actually one Rosalie had wrote a _long_ time ago and it was finally coming to life.It was kind of strange to be singing it, but I just kept going with them.

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

_Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am, sexy. naughty, bitchy me_ I liked the song so far, but it was sort of really weird.

_My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_ When the song finally ended and we headed out, I just shook my head and laughed as Alice continued to sing the song over again.

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

Sexy sexy sexy, naughty naughty naughty, bitchy bitchy bitchy ...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy, naughty, bitchy me.

We spent the next few hours just singing songs and recording them to the disc which we ended up making a few copies of, I would definately be playing this in my car. Now, it was the guys CD I was truely interested in listening to, what songs did they put on it? surely they didn't put only songs I wrote on it...

**_A/N- So you see, that chapter was a little pointless, but the next chapter should be better, but I want to post the first chapter of the third Blood Red story and update Blond Haired Madness too... hopefully I will be able to get that done this week, but exams are upon us and that may not all be possible this week... anyways, please R&R!! hope you liked! BTW the songs were Damaged by Danity Kane and Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me by Tata Young._**


	7. Really Thought You Were Better Than That

_**A/N- Alright, I know it's been a while, but I have another chapter here for you all to read. Hopefully I'll have an update for another story soon too, plus I have an eight hour car ride to write during, so, hopefully, I'll have a good couple updates for this, Blond Haired Madness, and Blood Red: Killer Instinct. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!! Please R&R!**_

_Chapter 7- Really Thought You Were Better Than That_

The guys CD was fabulous, of course, but that wasn't what everyone was thinking about right now, the whole school was already talking about the Cullens' next tour, the one I had been so kindly invited to tag along on. I hadn't asked Charlie though, knowing that his answer would probably be that to the side of 'never in a million years'. I was kind of surprised at how casually they all talked about it, like going on a worldwide tour was no big deal. Alice and Emmett filled me in on all The Cullens' past tours, which locations were the best for performing, which locations had the best shopping, which places were the most welcoming, right down to which places had the best hotels.

Alice had been bugging me all day, reminding me to ask Charlie about the tour, she said is was one hundred percent that I be there. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity Bella, you can only see the world once, might as well do it while you have the chance."

"And how many times have you seen the world?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you can only see the world for the first time, once. We've been around the world hundreds of times, but that's not the point."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, the point is that I have to ask Charlie if I can come, afterall you have to have someone to go shopping with..."

The day dragged by slowly, as usual. It was a normal day in Forks, dark and dismal, nothing but rain pouring down, sending little streams of water through the parkinglot, nope nothing out of the normal. I sighed, trying to plan out all the different possible reactions Charlie would have when I asked him about going on the tour. By the time I was done thinking through them all, biology was over and I had to head to gym.

I had grown accustomed to wearing stillettoes around everywhere and it felt weird to switch into running shoes. I grabbed my gym stuff and headed into the change room and got changed, sticking my shoes under my bag and my clothes on the hook above it. I saw Jessica eying all my clothes with jealousy, as were most of the other girls in the change room, as they had been since I started wearing them. I ignored them mostly, and just paid no attention to any of the looks I got.

We headed into the gym, we did our everyday warm up and then started into the actual class. Of course it went horribly, that was to be expected, any confidence I had with no klutziness outside the gym vanished, and I, once again, completely sucked at the sport in question. I will admit that I _did_ have a little bit more coordination, but I still wan't any good at the sports.

At the end of class, the teacher asked three of us to put all the equipment away, I was one of the three. Mike, Angela and I put all the equipment away, putting it all back in the equipment room. Angela and I headed back into the change room, I quickly got changed. I brushed my hair out and checked it in the mirror, I could see Jessica leave from the corner of my eye and I didn't think anything of it. That was, I didn't think anything of it, until I couldn't find both my shoes _or_ my jacket.

I grabbed my bag and hurried out into the hall, as soon as I was out of the change room, I yelled her name. Everyone that was in the hall turned to look at me, everyone except Jessica. I caught up to her easily, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around. "Give me my shoes."

"I don't have your shoes!" she said, shoving me into the wall. I knew she had both my jacket and my shoes, I could see a corner of my jacket hanging out of her backpack.

"Then give me my jacket back!"

"What would make you think I have your jacket?!" she yelled at me.

"You're the only one that would have the guts to steal it!" She slapped me across the face.

"I don't steal!"

"Yes you do! And you're abviously a liar too!" We were pretty much in a full out fight ny the time anyone came to split us up. Mike grabbed Jessica around the waist just as Edward grabbed me. Jessica kicked out and made contact with my head, sending it lashing back against Edward's rock hard chest. Mike was shocked, but I wasn't going to let it go unnoticed, I kicked out myself, straining under Edward's hold to be able to make contact with her. When she got another kick in right to my stomach, I went full out, Edward obviously wasn't expecting it because when I spun and kicked at her, Edward came right along with me. I made contact, with the side of her head. It looked like she had blacked out for a couple seconds, but I wasn't too sure.

I landed on the ground, Edward underneath me, I glared up at her as my cell phone started going off, but it wasn't coming from my purse, which was sitting ont he ground, but rather, Jessica's backpack. I pulled myself off the gorund and off of Edward and snagged the zipper on her backpack open as Mike pulled her away, leaving my jacket hanging from her backpack. My cell phone clattered to the ground, along with my ipod. Everyone that had gathered to watch the fight now stood in a shocked silence. I snagged up my cell phone and my ipod, still glaring at Jessica. I pulled my jacket out of her backpack, which hung loosely from her arm and then grabbed my shoes too, but that wasn't all I found. Sitting ontop of her gym clothes was a _very_ familiar looking wallet. I grabbed it. "Hey! That's not yours!" I ignored her and opned it.

"Right, cause your wallet's just loaded with money and gold cards for designer stores."

"My aunt is a very rich women."

"And your wallet contains a credit card in Alice Cullen's name?" everyone was completely silent.

"I put that in your wallet so when I maxed out my other one, I'd still have one for emergency uses!" Alice said, squeezing her way through the people to me. "Put it back in there, so I know I still have an emergency card!" I did as she said and shoved it back into my wallet.

"And your wallet holds both Alice _and_ Rosalie's emergency credit cards, Jessica? I really didn't think you knew them that well." her face was completely red now. "Is there anything else you took?" I asked her. Without looking up from her shoes, she reached her hand into her pocket and pulled one of my necklaces out. I took it from her hand. "Thank-you." Everyone was staring at Jessica in shock. "I really thought you were better than that Jessica, I really didn't think you'd sink that low, I guess I need to re-evaluate." I said as I grabbed my bag and returned my stuff to it's proper spot. I pulled my jacket back on and shoved my feet back into my shoes.

I was just about to walk away when I stopped. "I really thought you were a better friend than that Jessica, but we're only human, we all make mistakes, I guess some are just bigger than others." and with that I walked away, not giving her a second glance. Edward and Alice were beside me in a matter of seconds, Edward's arm automatically wrapping around me.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You really took a few good blows there..."

"Yeah, well I think my kick was enough to cover for that."

"I'm surprised you didn't take her head off!" Edward said in shock.

"What was so magnificent about her kick?" Alice asked.

"She managed to make a solid blow to Jessica's head when I had a solid lock on her! She spun and I went with her! I ended up on the ground!" Alice's eyes widened. I just shrugged, I really didn't think that it was that big of a deal.

"Yeah, well, she pissed me off enough..."

"Emmett's going to laugh when he hears that!" Alice exclaimed with joy. I laughed with her, the image of Edward sitting on the ground in shock flashed through my mind, I was practically crying I was laughing so hard.

I got into Edward's Volvo without having to think twice. He took me and dropped me off at home after reminding me to ask Charlie about going with him on the tour. it wasn't long after I got int eh door and started supper that Charlie came in the door. "Hey kiddo!"

"Hey, dad." there was silence as he took off his shoes. "So... The Cullens are going on another tour..." I was trying to get the conversation rolling _before_ I asked if I could go with them.

"Yeah, a few guys down at the station were talking about that, said something about everyone saying their last performance was really good and they'd have to go see them sometime."

"Well, they actually asked me if I wanted to go with them for the tour... you know, cause Alice and Rosalie want some company when they go shopping, and they just insist that I come with them. They've been bugging me for days now to ask you..." I trailed off, as I tried to read his reaction.

"Wow, Bell. You're asking me if you can go off with some rockstars on a trip across the world?" I hesitated.

"Yeah... but-" the doorbell rang just as I was about to continue my argument. I went to get the door, it was none other than Alice Cullen herself. "Hey Alice!"

"Hey Bella!" she skipped forward and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Hey Charlie!" Charlie looked at her like she was from a different planet. "So, Bella, can you come with us on the tour?"

"We were just talking about that actually, why don't you pull up a chair Alice?" and that she did, making herself right at home.

"I don't think it's such a great idea Bella, your mom would be angry if she found out you were travelling across the world with some boyband."

"So if mom were to say it was ok, could I go?" he sighed and was silent for a moment.

"I suppose." I immediately grabbed the phone and dialed my mom's number. By the end of the conversation Alice was practically ricochetting off the walls. I had to admit I was excited now, I was allowed to go! When I hung up the phone, Alice attacked me with a giant hug.

"YAY!! We're going to have sooo much fun Bella! You're just going to _love_ all the stores! I'm going to go tell everyone else!" and with that, she bounded out the door and into her car. Charlie watched her go, shocked that someone could have so much energy.

I finished making dinner and ate quickly, I was so excited to actually be able to go, it was going to be a lot of fun. When I went to leave the table, Charlie stopped me. "I heard that you and Jessica Stanley got in quite the fight at school." I froze for a moment.

"Yes."

"What was it over?"

"She stole my shoes, my jacket, my cell phone, ipod, necklace _and_ my wallet." Charlie's mouth hung open in shock. "I got all my stuff back, it's no big deal..."

"No big deal?! Bella, she _stole_ your stuff!"

"And I got it all back." I said as I headed up the stairs. I didn't want jessica to get in more trouble than she already was, being humiliated in front of almost all of the school population _and_ a guy from only the most famous boy band _ever_, she didn't need any more punishment outside of that. I grabbed my binders out of my bag and started on my homework, though I wasn't putting much thought into it.

My cell phone started going off, it was Alice. I answered it and listened to her chatter on for a long time while I did my homework, and soon enough, it was dark. It wasn't too long after I closed my phone and Charlie declared that he was going to bed that Edward climbed through my window.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The next day was chaotic, I had to tell all my teachers I was leaving and with merely a day's notice, they weren't too happy. On the other hand, the Cullens were _very_ happy about it, Alice had already made plans to come over and help me pack after school, considering that she was already completely packed and ready to go. The tension between Jessica and I was incredible, _especially_ when I was walking down the hall with all the Cullens, Edward's arm around my waist, she was just pissed, completely and totally furious.

The end of the day seemed to come quite quickly compared to yesterday, not nearly as tedious, and then the day after tomorrow, I'd be off with the Cullens on tour. Alice and I went and packed up all my stuff, she made sure I didn't pack too much because she assured me that we'd be doing lots of shopping. I was ready to go, everything was packed and I couldn't wait to go with them. Now all I had to do was wait through one more school day and I'd be out of this little town.

The school day couldn't go by quick enough. Before I knew it I was shoving my suitcase into the back of Edward's Volvo and saying bye to Charlie. The first concert was outside the country, and so, it was for that reason that we started on our way to the airport, Edward speeding _all_ the way.

**_A/N_- _Don't forget that that periwinkley button is there for a reason!! Please tell me what you thought of the chapter and feel free to give a few suggestions of what can happen, the baseline for the story is here, and I know what events NEED to happen, but there's still a bunch of gaps!! Please Review!_**


	8. First Stop

_**A/N- Gah! Alright, I know I supposed to post a new chapter of Blood Red Killer Instinct before I posted the next chapter of this... but I heard this one song and it just kind of hit me, and the chapter was like completely planned out in my head. Anyways, I don't know how many of you noticed, but for the first time there was no songs in the last chapter... which I myself hadn't realized until after I had posted it, so obviously there's a few more in this chapter. Please R&R!!**_

_Chapter 8- First Stop_

We were setting up for the first concert of the tour, of course, Alice had already taken me shopping once, before Edward came and literally dragged us out of the store. They were almost completely set up, after that was their run through and then a day of relaxation and preperation. There really wasn't much point to me to stop shopping considering that they wouldn't let me do anything anyways, so I did as Alice said which was 'sit and look pretty'. After a while I plugged into my ipod and spaced out, watching as the Cullens moved things around, as Alice studied things from the floor and decided whether or not something needed to be moved.

Besided the Cullens there was a bunch of workers bringing stuff in and putting it down, only for one of the Cullens to take it and put it where they wanted it to be. As soon as things were all brought in, they shooed off the workers and started moving a little faster than the average human, but still not vampire speed, just in case someone came in and saw them. From then on it was only a couple of minutes before everything was set up and ready to go. Alice dragged me away as soon as everything was set up to finish shopping whilst the boys started rehearsing.

Before we realized it, it was time to get ready for the concert, Alice insisted that I change and let her do my make-up, by now, I was starting to get used to it, so I just let her. By the time she was done, I was wearing a black flowing halter top, tight jeans and of course, stilletoes to top it all off. she had taken my hair and curled it, pinned part of it up and done my make-up completely. Once again, she had done her job and I looked fabulous.

Rosalie and Alice got ready now, about ten times faster than I was and they probably looked about fifty times better than I did, of course, they completely denied that. Carlisle and Esme shooed us out the door of the hotel and into the cars.

The parkinglot was completely almost completely filled, people were parking on the street and anywhere they could. People were flooding in through the doors, running through the parkinglot and squealing, and they weren't even inside yet. We went in through the back, the guys there to meet us almost as soon as we came through the door. I caught a glimpse of the stage, and part of the audience, from what I could see, there was tons of people here already, and still more flooding in like crazy. Despite what I would have thought, it wasn't as loud as I thought it would be backstage, but I knew from when I went to their concert, it was _very_ loud out there.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The crowd looked ready to explode, I guess it was a good thing that the guys were to go on any second. From where I was, I could see the stage perfectly, the lights were dimmed and the guys were being introduced. The crowd was just screaming, I didn't think they could get much louder, but of course, just like before, they had. Edward, waited at center stage for the crowd to settle down a bit, though it was clear that they didn't have any intentions of doing so anytime soon. After a little while, he spoke into the microphone, his velvet voice loud and clear, filling up the building. "Hey guys, how's everyone doing tonight?" the crowd screamed in response. "That's good, that's good, so here's how things are going to go; we've got a few surprises for you guys tonight, we're not going to tell you what though, you'll know what the surprises are as they come,"

"Oh they'll definately know when the surprises come." Emmett said into the mic.

"Ok, seriously guys, enough talking, these people came to see a show!" Jasper cut in. The crowed screamed in approval. As of now, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and I were all frowning, what were they talking about, surprises? this could be a lot more interesting than I thought.

The guys started playing, notes ringing out perfectly, it was a catchy song right from the beggining.

_I almost got drunk at school at fourteen,_

_Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen,_

_Who almost went on to be miss. Texas,_

_But lost to a slut with much bigger breastes._

_And I almost dropped out to move to LA,_

_Where I was almost famous for almsot a day. _Alice was dancing beside me already, I was laughing at both the song and Alice.

_And I almost had you,_

_But I guess that doesn't cut it_

_Almsot loved you,_

_I almost wished you would have loved me too._ Now I was trying to figure out which one of them had written the song, I was guessing that it was probably Emmett.

_I almost held up a grocery store,_

_Where I almsot did five years and then seven more,_

_Cause I almost got bopped for a fight with a thug,_

_'Cause he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs,_

_And I almost got hooked on,_

_'Cause you ran away_

_And I wish I would have had the nerve to ask you to stay. _Yep, definately Emmett, but it was a good song.

_And I almost had you,_

_But I guess that doesn't cut it,_

_Almost had you,_

_And I didn't even know it._ Now the question was, who was the song written about. I quickly glanced at Rosalie, but she was enjoying the song as much as Alice was.

_You kept me guessing and now I'm destined,_

_To spend my time missing you,_

_I almost wished you would have loved me too._ I was dancing with Alice now, Carlisle was laughing at us, as we danced around wildly.

_Here we go thinking about all the things I could've done,_

_I'm gonna need a forklift 'cause all the baggage weighs a ton, (baggage weighs a ton)_

_I know we had our problems,_

_I can't remember one._ People in the audience were dancing and screaming, nothing that different from the one I had been to.

_I almost forgot to say something else,_

_And if I can't fit it in I'll keep it all to myself,_

_I almost wrote a song about you today,_

_But I tore it all up and then I threw it away!_ The music slowed dramatically, as Edward sang into the mic. his velvet smooth voice singing the lines perfectly.

_And I almost had you,_

_But I guess that doesn't cut it,_

_Almost had you,_

_And I didn't even know it._

_You kept me guessing and now I'm destined,_

_To spend my time missing you,_

_And I almost had you, (and I almost had you)._

_Almost had you,_

_I almost had you, _

_And I wished you would have loved me too, (I wished you would have loved me too)_ Emmett and Jasper came in at all the perfect places, I really couldn't believe how easy it seemed for them to write these songs.

The crowd cheered in approval as the last notes rang out. They went right into the next song with hardly a pause in between.

_Born Helena Jane with a restless soul,_

_She moved west to California,_

_Became a centerfold,_

_And once you change your name well the pieces fall,_

_Now she hardly recognizes herself at all,_ Edward's voice was almost soft, yet still firm and audible.

_And there's never any rain,_

_When you want it, A hollow little game, _

_And you've won it,_

_Looking for a thrill but you've done it all._ I loved this song, as I did the last, both were on the CD I had gotten when I had gone to their last concert, but I had a feeling that not all the songs playing tonight were going to be off that CD.

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl, _

_Go home, remember, Hollywood's not America,_

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl,_

_Go home, remember, Hollywood's not America. (oh yeah!)_ Emmett and Jasper were just as into it as Edward was, their voices ringing out in complete perfection over the audience's cheers.

_Everybody here's from somewhere else,_

_You can make a million dollars, _

_But you might lose yourself,_

_You can take the heat,_

_And let your heart grow cold,_

_They say acting's just pretending, but even that gets old._ The people in the audience had settled down a bit, swaying back and forth now, as opposed to jumping up and down and dancing around.

_And there's never any rain,_

_When you want it,_

_A hollow little game,_

_And you've won it,_

_Looking for a thrill, but you've done it all._ Their voices were amazing, the music was amazing, all and all, they _were_ amazing, I was surprised that there wasn't a picture of them under the definition of it in the dictionary!

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl,_

_Go home, remember, Hollywood's not America,_

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl,_

_Go home, remember, Hollywood's not America._

_And I know (I know)_

_What you're doing, (What you're doing)_

_I know, that you, you can be, anything you wanna to be_

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl,_

_Go home, remember, Hollywood's not America,_

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl,_

_Go home, remember, Hollywood's not America,_

_Hollywood's not America,_

_It's not America..._ The music faded out slowly, Edward's voice fading out slowly getting quieter. When the notes died, the crowed started cheering and screaming.

They played a few more songs and then Edward pulled the mic. out of the stand. I looked at my watch, as did Carlisle, all of us frowning now. Edward looked like he was trying to think of what he was going to say when Jasper came over and took his mic. "Dude, it's not hard, just say it, here, I'll do it for you- Bella, get out here." I froze for half a second before slowly walking out onto the stage, the crowd cheered even though they didn't really know anything about me, or even know me for that matter. "Ok, Bella here, has helped us out a few times, written us a few songs-"

"A few?" Emmett said into the mic. Jasper half turned to glare at him.

"Yes, Emmett, a few, quite a few." Jasper rolled his eyes before turning to face the audience again. "But you see, Bella here doesn't just write songs, she can sing them too," my head snapped to Jasper, I couldn't believe this! Edward gave me an apologetic look as Jasper finished what he was saying. "So, we're going to let Bella sing you a couple songs, while we grab a drink, and... don't sing for a couple minutes... but we'll still play... just not sing... ok you know what? Bella's going to sing, we're not, end of story." I gave Jasper the WTF? look as he shoved the mic. into my hand. Making sure the mic. was away from me I turned to them.

"What the hell am I singing?" Emmett shrugged, and Jasper looked from Edward to me.

"Not my idea!" Jasper declared. I knew I wasn't going to get an answer, this was going to be like the other night in their living room, just start singing and hopefully they pick it up fast. I gave them the 'you're total idiots' look and turned back to the audience.

"Alright, so, I didn't actually know I was going to be called out here, so therefore, I have no idea what I'm supposed to be singing, let alone why I'm being called out to sing in the first place, and further more any song I have written not for them, they don't have music for, so, we're kinda gonna go with it...this is gonna be interesting." I put the mic. back, shook my head once, I couldn't believe they had done this. And I started singing.

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_ almost as soon as I was done the second line, Emmett had started with a distinguished beat.

_No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started,_

_Nothing heard, nothing said, don't even speak about it,_

_I'm alive in my head, don't want to think about it,_

_Feels like I'm going insane yeah,_

_It's a thief in the night to come a grab you,_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you,_

_A disease of the mind, it can control you,_

_It's too close for comfort, oh oh,_ Soon there was computerized music in it too, I looked over at them questioningly to see Edward with a laptop sitting on a table at the side of the stage.

_Oh, you break lights, down in the city of wonder,_

_Ain't gonna play tonight,_

_Watch out you might just go under,_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered,_

_So if you must falter be wise,_

_Your mind's in disturbia,_

_It's like a dark decending light,_

_Disturbia, I ain't gonna go scaring you tonight,_

_Disturbia, I'm getting used to the white light,_

_Disturbia, disturbia._ That was the least of the surprises, next thing I know Alice and Rosalie had mics. and were singing harmonies.

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_ Jasper stood awkwardly doing nothing, while everyone else was doing something.

_Faded pictures on the wall,_

_It's like they talking to me, _

_Disconnecting all your calls, the phone don't even ring,_

_I gotta get out or figure this shit out,_

_It's too close for comfort,_ Alice was dancing like no one was watching, Rosalie gave her a look before eventually giving in and starting to dance herself, both of them dancing kinda crazy. I could hear Emmett complaining that he wasn't getting to dance, and then the next thing I knew he was up dancing with Alice and Rosalie. Then things started to click in my head, if Emmett was up here, who was on the drums? I turned to see Jasper drumming out the beat. Carlisle was looking at us like we were nuts from off stage.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab,_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you,_

_A disease of the mind, it can control you,_

_I feel like the monster. oh oh oh. _Soon enough I found myself dancing, but it seemed to be almost coreographed, I just threw a few moves I had seen in music videos together and did them.

_Oh, you break lights, in the city of wonder, _

_Ain't gonna play tonight, _

_Watch out you might just go under,_

_Better think twice, Your train of thought will be altered,_

_So if you must falter be wise,_

_Your mind's in disturbia,_

_It's like a dark decending light,_

_Disturbia, I ain't scaring you tonight,_

_Disturbia, I'm getting used to what you like,_

_Disturbia, disturbia_ The crowd was cheering and dancing, though I think they would if pretty much anyone came up on stage with the Cullens.

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_ It was chaos on stage, but it was organized chaos, everyone was doing a certain thing, but each certain thing was kind of random.

_Disturbia_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_ For being a complete surprise, I thought the performance was pretty good.

_Release me from this curse I'm in,_

_I'm trying to maintain but I'm struggling,_

_If you can't go,_

_I think I'm gonna hide,_

_Oh, you break lights, here in the city of wonder,_

_Ain't gonna play tonight, _

_Watch out you might just go under, _

_Better think twice,_

_Your train of thought will be altered,_

_So if you must falter be wise,_

_Your mind's in disturbia,_

_It's like a dark desending light,_

_Disturbia, Disturbia,_

_Ain't no scaring you tonight,_

_Disturbia, getting used to what you like,_

_Disturbia, disturbia_ It sounded almost exactly like it did in my head.

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_

_Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum_ The last notes rang out and the music faded away, people cheered and screamed, and the yelling mixed it with it made a very loud combination. Edward once again had a mic. in his hand.

"Um. wow."

"We knew you coulds sing, we knew you could write songs, but since when could you dance?! Alice and Rosalie had to teach you how to walk without falling just a couple weeks ago!" Emmett yelled into the mic. Edward smacked him across the back of the head. Then Jasper spoke into his mic.

"Agreeing with what Emmett said, but I have to say that was pretty good."

"And now we need to stop babelling and tell them what the last couple surprises are." Rosalie was smirking now, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this.

"Yes, now you get to hear a song by the ever fabulous Rosalie, Alice and Bella, and we're going to leave the stage now, and be back when they're done!" Alice and I turned on Rosalie, hadn't one almost chaotic performance been enough for one night? Apparently not. Rosalie filled us in on what we were singing and we took our spots, I had been wondering why Rosalie had made us make a dance for this song. Each of us had a mic. in hand and were ready to go. The music started and so did we.

_Boys call you sexy, and you don't care what they say,_

_'Cause everytime they turn around they screaming your name,_

_Just call you sexy, and you don't care what they say,_

_You see, everytime I turn around they screaming my name. _Alice sang into the mic. perfectly.

_Now I got a confession (ha ha ha ha),_

_When I was young I wanted attention (ha ha ha ha),_

_I promised myself that I'd do anything (ha ha ha ha),_

_Anything at all for them to notice me (ha ha ha ha). _Rosalie sang into the mic. an innocent look on her face.

_But I ain't complaining, we all wanna be famous, _

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say,_

_You know what it's like to be nameless,_

_Want them to know what your name is,_

_'Cause see, when I was younger I would say..._ I sang into the mic.

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies,_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies._

_When I grow up, people know me, be on TV, be on magazines,_

_When I grow up, fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene,_

_But be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it,_

_But be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it, get it. _ We all sang into our mics. our voices combining perfectly.

_They used to tell me I was steamin' (ha ha ha ha),_

_Until I fucked up on the TV (la la la la),_

_I always wanted to be a superstar, (ha ha ha ha),_

_And we've been singing sons of bitches this far (ha ha ha ha),_ Alice sang into the mic., showing her attitude in exactly what she sang.

_But I ain't complaining, we all wanna be famous, _

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say,_

_You know what it's like to be nameless, _

_Want them to know what your name is,_

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say..._ Rosalie sang out her voice crisp and clear.

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies,_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies,_

_When I grow up , people know me, be on TV, be on magazines,_

_When I grown up, fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene,_

_But be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it,_

_But be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it, get it._

_I see you staring at me, _

_'Cause I'm a trend setter,_

_This is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better,_

_You can talk about me 'cause I'm a hot topic,_

_I see you watching me, watching me,_

_And I know you want it. _I sang into the mic. when we were writing, I had thought it up, but I wasn't intending on actually using it.

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies,_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies,_

_When I grow up , people know me, be on TV, be on magazines,_

_When I grown up, fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene,_

_But be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it,_

_But be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it, get it._

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies,_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies,_

_When I grow up , people know me, be on TV, be on magazines,_

_When I grown up, fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene,_

_But be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it,_

_But be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it, get it. _The song was finally over, but the concert wasn't, the guys came back on stage after the crowd gave us an awesome uproar, and did a couple songs from their new CD, the songs they performed were all by me, I knew them better than they did.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I was tired by the time the concert was over, and I was more than a hundred percent sure that the concert would be all over the papers, talking about me, Alice and Rosalie not to mention the hottest guys on the face of the planet. Of course as soon as we got in the car, nothing other than The Cullens were playing on the radio, Edward stabbed the power button and the car went silent, nothing but the sound of the warm air coming through the vents. Finally Edward spoke, his perfect voice breaking the silence. "That was some performance you put on tonight." I laughed slightly.

"Next time it might be convenient to know that I'm going up on stage, or at least have something ready for me to sing." Edward shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, that was pretty bad planning on my part..." I gave him a look, knowing that'd he'd be able to see it, even in the dark.

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Alright, so I totally and completely screwed up, but you still took my failure and made it a success." he said a slightly hopeful sound in his voice, as if he was hoping I'd forgive him.

"I guess I did, it looked like everyone was having fun anyways..." he seemed to relax slightly at that. Then we sat in silence again until we pulled up infront of the hotel.

Once in my room, I had a shower and collapsed on the bed, going to sleep practically instantly.

_**A/N- Right, before I forget to write it, the names and artists of each song are in order as follows; Almost by Bowling For Soup, Hollywood's Not America by Ferras, Disturbia by Rihanna, and finally When I Grow Up by The Pussy Cat Dolls. Other than that, I have worked on the Blood Red: Killer Instinct chapter a bit, and will hopefully have it up soon! In the mean time, please press the pretty button below and review!!**_


	9. Celebrity Status

_**A/N- I'm bbaaaaaccckkkkk! I was having some issues with a short story for English and remembered how easy writing used to be, so I decided to come back and read everything that I did. It led to an update of this fanfic, so I see more writing in the future? maybe baby! If any of the original readers are still on here, I'll probably get flames for not updating this in like a decade. But I need to know if I still got the touch, so either way, press the button that is no longer periwinkley and do a bit of R&R!**_

* * *

_Chapter 9- Celebrity Status_

I woke up, hardly having time to register where I was, when a pile of magazines were being shoved in my face. "EEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!" I cringed as Alice's voice echoed through the room, if there was anybody that wasn't up yet, they were now.

She bounced around the room with the biggest smile on her face. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella! LOOK AT THIS!!!" she thrust them at me. Groggily, I sat up and looked at the one on top of the pile. **'Mystery Girl Works Magic On Fans'**. I groaned, as I flipped through the pile of magazines I was faced with at least twenty copies of myself staring up at me, each with a different headline.

"Alice, I'm not awake enough for this yet." I mumbled, pushing them off the bed and rolling back over, sinking down into the blankets. I could hear Alice pouting behind me. I groaned again. "Give me the dumb things then!" She smiled and quickly picked them up, dropping them all in my lap. I gave her a look and then started reading over them.

The articles ranged from 'Edward's Mystery Girlfriend' to 'Bella's music to surpass The Cullens?' I snorted at that one. "Ha! Yeah right!" I immediately tossed it aside and went through more of them. "You would think they'd have something new to talk about, it's been five concerts already, it's not really news anymore…" I mumbled. Alice smiled a mischievous grin.

"Oh, but it is Bella." I frowned and she picked up the magazine I had thrown aside, flipping it open to a page and started reading.

_The once 'Mystery Girl' has come to known as Bella Cullen, has been rocking the music world with her performances along the first leg of The Cullens world tour. Fans of The Cullens have not been disappointed, 'the girl puts on a good show, and her stuff's catchy, there's no doubt about it' says a loyal Cullens fan. It would appear that more and more fans are leaving The Cullens concerts with new fandoms, could this be the end of The Cullen Era coming upon us? The Cullens producer Laurent was quick to 'de-bunk' this rumor. 'Sure, she's gotten her fifteen minutes of fame, we don't expect much more, The Cullens have a world wide fan base, this girl doesn't even have an album yet.' But it's becoming more and more clear that after every concert she's more and more in demand. Will we be seeing Ms. Cullen on her own world tour? One thing's certain, The Cullens may have just found their one and only competition._

I scoffed. "Ms. Cullen? What, I'm married now?!"

"Looks like it." Alice replied, a smile still on her face. "Don't you know what this means Bella? You're already in demand, soon you'll be a full on rockstar!" I laughed.

"Hardly Alice, look at what Laurent said, he's right, I've had my fifteen minutes of fame, I didn't even expect that. In demand? How can someone be 'in demand' if they don't have anything on the radio, no album out and only a few mediocre songs sang at a few concerts?!"

"That's just it Bella! People having been phoning in to radio stations all over, trying to get them to play your music! You're already famous, whether you want to be or not!" I let this sink in, I suppose she was right. I sighed.

"This is great, my parents are going to flip-" my cell phone started going off, cutting me off mid-sentence. "See, that's probably them right now." I reached over and grabbed it off the nightstand and I flipped it open. I looked at the number waving it in front of Alice's face. "See, what'd I tell ya!" I hit talk and waited for the storm to come. It never did.

"Oh my gosh! Sweetie I'm so proud of you!" My jaw dropped, there was no way that mom agreed with all this. Alice, leaned back in her chair, smirking, she turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels.

"Um, thanks mom." I said awkwardly.

"I can't believe it! My daughter, famous!" She sounded excited, but I was distracted by a beeping in the background.

"What's that beeping?" My mom went silent on the other end and her tone became much more serious.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Well, it's obviously something." For some strange reason, it sounded familiar, I tried to place it. Microwave? No, that didn't go on that long. Cell phone? No, mom wouldn't have been able to hear it if my phone was going dead. I just couldn't place it no matter what I thought of. "Mom, have you set of the smoke detectors again?" that _would_ be something that she'd do.

"No, I did not." She sounded almost offended.

"Well then what is it?" I prodded again.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Bella, I have to go now." And with that she ended the call with a click. I pulled the phone away from my ear, frowning at it. Something was wrong, I could tell, mom never acted like that. I shrugged it off, figuring she was probably actually mad about the whole famous situation.

I decided it was probably time to get up, it was early still, but we had a plane to catch and I still had a bunch of stuff to pack up. I stumbled into the shower, turning the water on to let it pelt me awake. I stood in there probably longer than I should have, but eventually got out and wrapped a towel around me.

When I got out of the bathroom, Alice already had an outfit laid out for me. She looked proud of herself. I didn't really even look at what se had laid out, I trusted that she would pick something suitable, not crazy and weird. I was right in doing so, as she left I took a look at the labels. "I'll be back in a bit to do your hair and make-up." She said cheerily. I nodded and continued to get dressed.

Black, ripped skinny jeans from Guess, probably priced at more than what they were actually worth. She had topped them of with a simple Chanel shirt and jacket and Jimmy-Choo shoes, how Alice-esque. I smiled at my new word, you knew your brain was starting to melt _when…_ 'Not melt,' I reminded myself '_turn_' I decided, like to the dark side, but it was all good, because they had cookies that dark side did.

I pretty near burst out laughing when Rosalie and Alice came bursting in, both with numerous cookies in their hands. They put them down on the vanity, which they proceeded to sit me at and start yanking away at my hair. Whilst they did this, I ate the cookies… and they were _good_ cookies.

Edward came in, leaning against the door frame, looking at me quite amused. "Ugh! You gave in to the dark side!" he said, very dramatically.

"But they had _cookies!_" I replied very melodramatically.

"Cookies?! Who said something about cookies?!" Emmett said, bursting into the room, pushing past Edward.

"Emmett, you can't even have cookies." Rosalie replied coolly. He looked at her shaking his head in mock disgust.

"Yeah, but it's fun to burst into rooms Rosalie!" he stated very matter of factly. "Jeeze, you're such a buzz kill!" I could see Rosalie rolling her eyes in the mirror and then, her and Alice quickly went back to my hair and make-up. Which, might I add, was done in a matter of seconds.

"So, are you up for another performance tonight Bella?" Jasper asked casually, I didn't even see him enter the room. I shrugged.

"Guess so." If they had read any of the magazines and papers, it didn't seem to faze them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We were at the airport, now leaving for Australia, this was sure to be fun. We boarded the plane and quickly took our seats in first-class. Rosalie and Alice quickly began looking through magazines and again, discussing a clothing line. I was pretty sure they were going to implement it as soon as they got back home, then again, they might do that in the fashion capitol.

Emmett after being told to shut it fifty times, sourly grabbed one of Rosalie's magazines. Edward let out a small growl, clearly still not happy with the fact that the paps were following us around. "Whatcha, turnin' fashionista on us now Emmett?" Jasper teased giving him a bit of a nudge with his foot. They laughed, but the smile on Emmett's face soon started to fade.

"Have you guys read this?" He asked, completely seriously.

"Um, no Emmett, I can't say I've read-" He reached over and lifted the front of the magazine up a bit. "Seventeen, in a while" he said, putting exaggeration on the 'Seventeen' part of the sentence. Emmett glared at him.

"No, man, I'm not joking, read this!" He tossed the magazine to Jasper, who gave him an 'are you kidding?' look but opened it up and started reading it all the same. Emmett was now giving me a weird look. I shifted uncomfortably as Jasper passed it to Edward, before he looked thoughtfully out the window.

"Interesting." Edward said before giving it back to Rosalie.

"Looks like your little girlfriend's gonna be a rockstar Eddy!" Edward didn't seemed as amused by this as Emmett did. "Looks like little Bella here is our new competition." All three of them looked at me then.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice! Sheesh! It was MacGyver over here's bright idea over here for me to perform in the first place!" I turned away from them and looked towards Rosalie and Alice, who were both smirking slightly.

"Oh, she's going to be more than a rockstar Emmett." Rosalie stated matter of factly. "She's going to be a flat out superstar, just know that she might tread on you guys on the way there, accidentally of course, but don't you forget it." Emmett didn't look too happy about this comment, all the same, he laughed.

"Rose, sweetie, there is no way that this hunk of gorgeous is going to be beat out on the charts by skinny little albino human over there." Edward smacked him across the back of the head, growling a bit as he did so. "Edward, are you implying that she might actually beat _The Cullens, _beat _us_ off the charts?"

"I'm not implying anything Emmett, things will play out the way they play out, we've been on top for a while, it might be time that someone give us a little healthy competition." He said with a sly smile. Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, and if she does reach the top, we could always eat her!" he joked, flashing his teeth. Carlisle gave him a disapproving look as the attendant walked pass.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The plane ride had been long, but when we finally got there it was definitely worth it. It was hot and sunny and both Rosalie and Alice declared that this meant a new wardrobe. Though they got some looks as we headed to the mall, the boys left setting up the stage for tomorrow's concert. Afterall, they were wearing scarves and gloves, as designer as they were, it was still pretty hot, and they were bound to get some weird looks.

Still, a few hours later, we left there with tons of bags full of everything imaginable, shoes, accessories, clothes, magazines, books, the whole mall practically. On the way back to the hotel, Alice and Rosalie were already planning out the outfits for tomorrow's concert.

Which seemed to come in a flash. It hardly seemed like there was a whole day in between when we landed and the concert, but sure enough, we were here and the place was starting to fill up. The lights dimmed and things went on as normal, the boys were introduced and there was the usual crazy fan reaction, it almost seemed chemical.

They started out with the regular babble, hey how's it going? You guys having fun? Stop talking, let's play blah blah blah. Of course they always switched the set list up a bit, they had enough songs out to do that, as long as they kept the new album in there they were all good.

"Alright, we're gonna start with a little something from our new album, we like to call this one, Celebrity Status." The crowd went nuts as they started into the song.

_I look around, round, look around and look it over,  
I take it up, up take it out and take you nowhere,  
trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin  
I like to push it and push it until my luck is over.  
It never stop stops, never stops well you better,  
think it over prima donna you don't want to sever,  
all the work to impress, charming girls out of their dresses,  
and smiling pretty, well pretty will shallow you forever._Edward sang perfectly into the microphone as usual, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked out into the audience, which of course, caused an overload of screaming.The harmonies throughout the song were perfect, all of them singing just the right notes to send shivers up anyone's spine. The song was totally one you were ready to dance around to.

Step one, step two, step three repeat  
I pray at the church of asses in the seats, and I disappear  
behind the beat, yeah  
When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear  
I'd never guess how we ever could have got here.  
You can say what you say when the lights go down  
So shake shake shake, and shut your mouth

I wonder why, why, I wonder why, why I oughta,  
let you wreck, resurrect whatever you want to.  
I can't depend in the end you know I thought you were my friend.  
Just stop, just stop, just stop I think you got it.  
Sorry you, sorry me, sorry every in between,  
sorry everybody here will never be somebody clean.  
There's a piece of me they're throwing back at us,  
and they will buy you and sell you for celebrity status.

Step one, step two, step three repeat  
I pray at the church of asses in the seats, and I disappear  
behind the beat  
When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear  
I'd never guess how we ever could have got here.  
You can say what you say when the lights go down  
So shake shake shake, and shut your mouth.

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear  
I'd never guess how we ever could have got here.  
You can say what you say when the lights go down  
So shake shake shake, and shut your mouth.

(Look around, 'round, look around, 'round, look around.

_Look around, 'round, look around, 'round, look around._

_Look around, 'round, look around, 'round, look around._

_Look around, 'round, look around, 'round, look around._

_Look around, 'round, look around, 'round, look around.__) _Their harmonies were perfectly overlapping and creating cool effects.

_I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' _

_I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'_

_I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'_ Edward came in, emotion flooding through his voice and out the speakers into the audience.

_When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear  
I'd never guess how we ever could have got here.  
You can say what you say when the lights go down  
So shake shake shake, and shut your mouth_

When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear  
I'd never guess how we ever could have got here.  
You can say what you say when the lights go down  
So shake shake shake, and shut your mouth

_I'm tryin' I'm tryin', I'm tryin'_ The music came to a stop and crowd screamed for a good five minutes straight, the guys smiled, they clearly loved what they were doing.

There was hardly a pause and they were right into the next song.

_Time to lay claim to the evidence  
Fingerprints sell me out  
But our footprints washed away  
From the docks downtown  
It's been getting late for days  
And I feel myself deserving of a little time off  
We can kick it here for hours  
And just mouth off about the world  
And how we know it's going straight to hell_ The song started off relatively slow, but the fans knew what was coming. Emmett was getting right into it now, smashing the drums, practically head banging as he did so. You could see the fans screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs from where I stood at the side of the stage. As usual, the crowd screamed and the concert progressed as usual, the boys calling me out for a song or two and then they finished up the show with a bang.

Pass me another bottle, honey  
The Jaeger's so sweet  
But if it keeps you around, then I'm down

Meet me on Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars

I should have known better than to call you out  
(On a night like this, a night like this)  
If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground  
(But I'm all right like this, all right like this)  
I'm gonna roll the dice  
Before you sober up and get gone  
I'm always in over my head

Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars

Time to lay claim to the evidence  
Fingerprints sell me out  
But our footprints washed away  
I'm guilty, but I'm safe for one more day  
Overdressed and underage  
Do you really need see an ID?  
This is embarrassing as hell  
But I can cover for it so well  
When we're six feet under the stars

Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars (whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, oh, oh.)  
Six feet under the stars

The good energy from the performance was short lived though, it died as soon as I picked up my phone and listened to the message…

* * *

_**A/N- Alright, songs were Celebrity Status by Marianas Trench (they're amazing, I suggest you check all their stuff out.) and the other one was Six Feet Under The Stars by All Time Low. so whatcha all think??? review, review, review and let me know!**_


	10. Sleep So Sound

_**A/N- yes yes, I know I haven't been around for a while, but I came back and wrote another chapter, because I left you all with a nasty cliffhanger that I forgot about until like three hours ago, after which time I had to read like the whole story over again and came up with this. R&R!**_

* * *

_Chapter 10 - Sleep So Sound_

We spent the next day at the hospital, we left right after I had gotten the message. We sat in the waiting room as Carlisle tried to talk some information out of the doctors. He probably got more out of them than other person would, as he was a doctor. Still, they were sketchy on the information they were giving. We still had no real idea what was going on.

I sat with my head in my hands, Edward's hand resting on my back, he had already given up on trying to comfort me. I stared at the floor tiles, counting them and then stopping and counting again as some kid crawled across them, drool all over his chin. I sighed, this wasn't going good.

I had tried to convince them to stay on tour, it'd only be a couple of shows and I'd be right back with them, but they refused and insisted they fly back to Jacksonville with me. They had put their world tour on hold, already rescheduling the next two shows, before even knowing what was going to come from this ordeal.

Finally a doctor came out to get us, we were finally allowed in to see my mother. Of course, just coming out of surgery, she was only allowed two visitors at once. Edward came with me. As we walked through the depressingly quiet hallways of the hospital, I could hear a steady beeping from the rooms and my mind immediately clicked. My mother hadn't set off the smoke detectors, it was an EKG machine.

When we got to her room, I could feel that something was very wrong as soon as I stepped foot through the doorway. The steady beeping grew louder as we came into the room. She looked completely different than the last time I had seen her. She hardly looked like my mother at all, yet the papers at the end of the bed all her name on them.

I swallowed hard and choked out a "hello.". Tears were starting to roll down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away. The conversation that followed was painful, not just how she sounded, sick and raspy, but to find out about the lies that had been piled on. Phil, who was thought to be my step father was actually in fact my mother's doctor. I was shipped off to Charlie's because she was getting sick, and fast. She moved to Jacksonville so it would be easier to get care. Months this had been going on, but she never told me.

"I didn't want to make you worry about me, you needed to live your life! And look what's came of it, you're famous." she said, wheezily.

"I could have- could have helped you, done something-"

"Bella, there's nothing you could have done. There's no cure for cancer." Her eyes looked heavy, our visit was more than likely taking a toll on her. I choked back a sob, it wasn't fair. She closed her eyes, two seconds later the EKG flatlined. I went hysterical.

"Mom? Mom?" I cried.

"Really Emmett? Not funny." I followed Edward's gaze over to where Emmett stood, holding the plug attached to the machine. He looked at us with an innocent look on his face.

"What? I wanted to see the reaction!" Edward's jaw dropped as he gave Emmett one of the most disgusted looks I have ever seen. "She'll be more prepared for it when the real event comes! Don't be so selfish Eddy, I'm doing this to improve her future!" Emmett said with the most innocent of expressions.

"Just plug the machine back in, Emmett." Edward growled at him through gritted teeth.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" Emmett let out a slight grin as he plugged the machine back in.

"Emmett Cullen ma'am." Emmett said, giving a cheesy bow. "At your service!"

"Well that's... nice..." Her words were becoming more and more spread apart, slower and more laboured.

"I'll be leaving now, I just came up to tell Edward that Laurent is downstairs in the waiting room." That was not good. They exchanged a knowing look, and probably a more detailed thought of the situation and Emmett left.

"That's ni- Just- Bella..." The EKG flatlined again. I didn't bother to go hysterical this time, I can't believe he'd pull this again.

I looked over to where Emmett had just been standing with the plug in his hand. He wasn't there. "Emmett stop doing-"

"Bella, that's not Emmett." Edward was calm as he put his hand on my shoulder. I broke down into a sobbing mess. My mother was gone.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The boys were to play their rescheduled shows the next week. The next few weeks went by in a wave, that came from deep under the surface and just kept going. The only thing I knew was that it had to hit a shoreline somewhere, something had to smash me back into reality.

Emmett came bursting though the door of my hotel room doing just that, waving a magazine around like a crazed lunatic. "Dude! Congratulations!" Emmett practically yelled. That brought everyone to the door of my hotel room. Emmett had smacked the magazine down on the table in front of me. The cover read **Bella Cullen Pregnant! **I stared at it, a picture of Edward and me leaving the hospital after my mother's death. Me with my hand up at my face, my tears not shown. I slowly set my coffee down and flipped to the page the article was on.

The article mostly read about when we were spotted leaving the hospital, the rumor being that I was pregnant, and my shirt was covering up a baby bump. I snorted and tossed the magazine aside. Edward picked it up and scanned the article, his face not letting any emotion show. It made the rounds through everyone else, after reading the article they all dispersed, leaving Edward in the room with me.

He sat down across from me. "This was exactly what I was talking about." He spoke quietly. I shrugged.

"Let them think what they want."

"Let them think what they want? Bella, this can't _not_ bother you! Any other girl on the face of the planet would be out there denying it right away! They'd be furious that the rumor was started! At the very least half of them would take it as they're fat!" He was on his feet now, and he was steaming.

"What exactly am I supposed to do? It's not like they'll listen! I tried to tell them we weren't married, but they still call me Ms. Cullen! What's the difference going to be now? I'll get a call from my dad, explain it's not true then who cares? Once we get back to school it'll be obvious that the rumor's false!" For the first time in a while I felt an emotion rather than sadness, whether anger was a good first emotion to be feeling I wasn't sure, but it felt almost good.

"Fine. Let them take you as a whore."

This was my shoreline.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It was a fight, a big one. Edward stormed off, refusing to talk anymore, I was fuming now. Why the hell did he care so much? He himself said it would happen! Joked about it in passing even, it wasn't a big deal with Emmett and Rosalie, why the hell was it one now?

We still weren't talking when it was time for the concert. I sat at the side of the stage as usual as the normal babel took place again, as it usually did. I had refused to do any performances at the last few concerts and tonight held the same.

"Alright, let's get this show started, this is a new song off of our band new album!"

_3 p.m on my feet and staggering_

_Through misplaced words and a sinking feeling_

_I got carried away_

_Sick, sick of sleeping on the floor_

_Another night, another score_

_I'm jaded_

_Bottles breaking _

_You're only happy when I'm wasted_

_I point the finger but I just can't place it_

_It feels like I'm falling in love_

_When I'm falling to the bathroom floor (oh oh oh oh)_

_I'll remember how you tasted_

_I've had you so many times lets face it_

_Feels like I'm falling in love alone_

_Stella would you take me home_

_Stella would you take me home _The crowd was dancing as the guys came in with the different harmonies.

_2 a.m. I'm on a black-out binge again (ha ha ha) _You could tell this was Emmett's favourite part of the song, from the look on his face when he yelled 'ha' into the microphone.

_You know I don't need sleep and I lost my keys but_

_I got so many friends_

_And they keep, keep me coming back for more_

_Another night, another score_

_I'm faded_

_Bottles breaking _And the crowd was anticipating the breakdown that was to follow.

_You're only happy when I'm wasted_

_I point the finger but I just can't place it_

_It feels like I'm falling in love_

_When I'm falling to the bathroom floor (oh oh oh oh)_

_I'll remember how you tasted_

_I've had you so many times lets face it_

_Feels like I'm falling in love alone_

_Stella would you take me home_

_One more reason I should never have met you_

_Just another reason I could never forget you_

_Down we go_

_The rooms spinning out of control_

_Lose myself in a chemical moment_

_White lights taking it's tole_

_That's just the way it goes_

_Come on, Stella would you take me home_

_You're only happy when I'm wasted_

_I point the finger but I just can't place it_

_It feels like I'm falling in love alone_

_Stella would you take me home_

_You're only happy when I'm wasted_

_I point the finger but I just can't place it_

_It feels like I'm falling in love_

_When I'm falling to the bathroom floor (oh oh oh oh)_

_I'll remember how you tasted_

_I've had you so many times lets fix it_

_Feels like I'm falling in love alone_

_Stella would you take me home_

_Stella would you take me home_

The song finished and the crowd cheered as usual, they followed it up with Sleep So Sound and Celebrity Status.

"And now we're going to slow it down a bit, with this last song, written literally just two hours ago by Ed here for a special someone." Edward shot Jasper a bit of a look while he spoke into the mic. as they started to play the new song. They had the audience in a trance as Edward's acoustic rang out over the audience.

_Tonight a candle lights the room,_

_Tonight it's only me and you,_

_Your skin like gravity_

_Is pulling every part of me,_

_I fall, you and I collide_

_What if I stay forever?_

_What if there's no goodbye?_

_Frozen for a moment here in time,_

_Yeah,_

_If you tell me the sky is falling,_

_Or say that the stars collide,_

_The only thing that matters in my life,_

_Is you and I tonight_

_Our eyes close the candle burns away,_

_But I know the fire still remains_

_This love is all we need_

_We fit together perfectly,_

_I fall, you and I collide_

_What if I stay forever?_

_What if there's no goodbye?_

_Frozen for a moment here in time,_

_Yeah,_

_If you tell me the sky is falling,_

_Or say that the stars collide,_

_The only thing that matters in my life,_

_Is you and I tonight _At this point Edward looked over at me, and stopped singing, Jasper taking the vocals as Edward pulled his guitar strap over his head and passed his guitar off to a crew member.

_I wanna see this through_

_I wanna give it all to you_

_Tonight a candle lights the room_

_Tonight, it's only me and you, oh _He was mere inches away from me, his eyes staring into mine. He pressed his lips down on mine, tilting my head up to his with a hooked finger. The crowd went nuts.

_What if I stay forever?_

_What if there's no goodbye?_

_Frozen for a moment here in time,_

_Yeah,_

_If you tell me the sky is falling,_

_Or say that the stars collide,_

_The only thing that matters in my life, _Jasper looked over, a smirk on his face as the crowd's noise over-took the amplified sounds being blasted out over them.

_Is you and I tonight_

_Tell me the sky, forever_

_Just you and I tonight_

_Tell me the sky,_

_What if I stay?_

_Just you and I tonight._

And it was just him and I that night.

* * *

_**A/N- ooooohhhh! Songs were: Stella by All Time Low, the second mentioned song was in reference to Sleep So Sound by The Artist Life (lyrics are NOT in this chapter, rather just mentioned), and You and I Tonight by Faber Drive. Thoughts? I know it's been a while, but you know you want to press that review button! **_


	11. Welcome To The World

_**A/N- woot woot! that's two chapters in two days! it's been a long time my lovely readers! Also, if you're a reader of any of my other fanfics, be on the lookout for updates for those as well! hope you enjoy! please R&R!**_

* * *

_Chapter 11 - Welcome to the World_

The chaotic air that surrounded The Cullens and the whole tour was enough to take my mind off of everything. It became a staple in their performances for me to make an appearance, so they set me up to open for them, much to their manager's dislike. Much to my own content.

Whenever we got the chance, if we stayed in a city for multiple shows, studio time was set up. Soon enough I had my first single being released. This world was unbelievable and a whole lot more work than I thought it would ever be, but I was learning to love it, and soon I found myself separating from the old me. I didn't think twice about it.

It was just like any other night now, I was the opener and I was preparing to go on stage. The usual butterflies milled around in my stomach and I pressed them back, there was no need to be nervous, plus I knew that as soon as I got out there I'd be fine.

The lights out in the house gave a final dim and I forced a smile on as I headed out on the stage. The crowd cheered, at least they knew who I was now, well sort of. The set started out fine, nothing out of the ordinary, Jasper graced the stage with his presence to play his acoustic for one of my songs. We found out the hard way that bringing Edward out was not a good idea, as the crowd simply went nuts and people started getting thrown out for trying to jump on stage. At least the commotion was a little less with Jasper, not much, but some.

_Hit me out of nowhere like a car crash on the street,_

_Suddenly colliding into me._

_Now I'm broken bruised and beat up tangled in my sheets,_

_How can this feel so bad when you seem so good for me?_

_Oh my god what's wrong with my head sweating with the chills_

_Still in my bed._

_Tell me how I'll ever make it through_

_It's the short hellos, and the long goodbyes_

_The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes_

_Makes me want to die, I've got the worst hangover from you._

_Swimming in the deep end trying to keep from turning blue_

_Danger danger hoping not to drown_

_Sinking in the quick sand just to walk right up to you_

_You're so easy to pick up and so hard to put down_

_Oh my god what's wrong with my head sweating with the chills_

_Still in my bed._

_Tell me how I'll ever make it through_

_It's the short hellos, and the long goodbyes_

_The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes_

_Makes me want to die, I've got the worst hangover from you._

_All that I really wanted was a habit I could drop Anytime that I wanted to_ Jasper came in with perfect harmonies at just the right spots, a half smile on his face, that made the girls in the audience go nuts.

_And what I really got was you_

_(No medicine is gonna cut it)_

_Oh my god what's wrong with my head sweating with the chills_

_Still in my bed._

_Tell me how I'll ever make it through(Tell me how I'll ever make it through)_

_It's the short hellos, and the long goodbyes_

_The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes_

_Makes me want to die, I've got the worst hangover from you._

_Oh my god what's wrong with my head sweating with the chills_

_Still in my bed._

_Tell me how I'll ever make it through_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me_

_It's the short hellos, and the long goodbyes_

_The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes_

_Makes me want to die, I've got the worst hangover from you._

We were part way through the next song when all of a sudden, everything went black. There were some obnoxious people that of course, started yelling obscene things, a few people that flat out screamed and then a few people that started laughing almost hysterically, probably figuring it was some crazy thing put into the performance.

"So you thought you could get rid of me, using your stupid boyfriend did you? Well I'm still here." I froze, a giant chill paralyzing me. That voice, that familiar, deathly, raspy voice. I swallowed hard as I felt his hot breath on my face, merely centimeters away from me.

Someone yelled something from backstage and the lights flared back to life. There was no one there but Jasper, looking around, a calm look on his face, but his eyes read urgency. He had obviously heard the person who had been standing only centimeters away seconds ago. He looked tense, as did Edward and the rest of the guys, standing at the side of the stage. They all held an intense look I had not seen before.

The crowd was starting to murmur when Jasper finally went back to his mic. "Sorry guys, it seems we're experiencing some technical difficulties. We'll be back in a few minutes after all this is sorted out with The Cullens." With a slight nod, he locked eyes with me and murmured quietly, "Let's get you off this stage." I nodded, but could hardly get my feet to comply, but we made it over to the side of the stage.

Edward was not happy. Edward put his arm around me protectively as he spoke with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. What they were saying, I had no idea, it seemed like a lot of murmuring and low sounds rather than a conversation, but I had been around them long enough to realize a full out conversation was taking place right in front of me.

As they finished talking, the tension released a little, but didn't disappear. Edward put is hands on my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye. "Are you ok?" he demanded.

"Yeah," I said quietly as I looked back over my shoulder to the spot where I had just been standing. This tour seemed to be taking a toll on my life, between crazy vampires that want to kill me, my mother dying, the paparazzi and the whole new fandom that was brought on by it, I was sure to come out of this a completely different person than I was before.

After the mild panic that had set in from the event on the stage, the guys finally took the stage, as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry about that guys, some difficulties with the sound system after the power went out there." Jasper apologized to the audience.

"Yeah, apparently Bella was rockin' it way too hard!" Emmett said with a giant grin on his face. The crowd roared in agreement, I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, alright!" Edward interrupted before either Jasper or Emmett could say anything, a smile on his face. The crowd just kept going, they were going to finish on their own accord.

They stood around on the stage, looking out at the audience chuckling, as the people cheered for them and for me, and they waited until it finally died down.

"We're going to kick this show off with a little something from our first album," Edward paused as the crowd roared up a bit. "With a little song we like to call: Dear Maria." The crowd cheered and the guys started the song right over them.

_I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen_ it was incredible, every single person in the building was singing the words. The feeling that overtook was incredible.

_When the lights go off_

_I wanna watch the way you take the stage by storm_

_The way you wrap those boys around your finger_

_Go on and play the leader_

_Cause you know it's what you're good at_

_The low road for the fast track_

_Make every second last_ Edward stopped singing and let the audience take it for the chorus.

_Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen_

_Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out_

_Cause it feels like stealing hearts_

_Calling your name from the crowd_

_Live and Let live_

_You'll be the showgirl of the home team_

_I'll be the narrator_

_Telling another tale of the American dream_

_I see your name in lights_

_We could make you a star_

_Girl, we'll take the world by storm_

_It isn't that hard_

_Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen_

_Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out_

_Cause it feels like stealing hearts_

_Calling your name from the crowd_ Emmett was loving it so much, he actually laughed into the microphone and he hammered on the drums.

_Take a breath_

_Don't it sound so easy?_

_Never had a doubt_

_Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor_

_Take a breath and let the rest come easy_

_Never settle down_

_Cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more_

_Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen_

_Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out_

_Cause it feels like stealing hearts_

_Calling your name from the crowd_

_Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_ Edward's voice closed off the song, and the audience that had gone silent went bezerk.

Edward looked looked up at them from his guitar, a huge smile on his face, which caused a few "I love you Edward Cullen"'s to be yelled out, which made him laugh a little.

They took it right into the next song, and the next song and the next song. It wasn't until the last song, when they were playing their most provocative song, that the events of the night had started trying to calculate inside my head. I focused on the music again, on Edward, his fingers running smoothly over the fretboard, making the guitar sing in his hands.

_Kiley won't kiss my friend Kassandra_

_Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend Miranda_

_Doesn't anybody live at all_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed_

_Got her number from the bathroom stall_

_Brandy just got way too much baggage_

_And that shit just gets old_

_But I got a girl who can put on a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we can go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's PORN STAR DANCIN' _ the crowd was going nuts as Edward sang into the microphone, Jasper was playing, shaking his head and laughing at all the girls who were screaming and practically crying.

_She don't play nice, She makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_

_PORN STAR DANCIN'_

_Your bodies lighten up the room_

_I want a naughty girl like you_

_There's nothing harder to do_

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage_

_But that's just not my style_

_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at_

_But I want girls gone wild_

_But I know a place where there's always a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we can go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's PORN STAR DANCIN' _I myself, started to laugh at some of the people that I could see from where I was sitting, going absolutely wild.

_She don't play nice, She makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin right by the stage for this_

_PORN STAR DANCIN'_

_Your bodies lighten up the room_

_I want a naughty girl like you_

_Lets throw a party just for two_

_You know those normal girls won't do _The crowd went to a whole new level as the guitar solo came in.

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we can go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's PORN STAR DANCIN'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin right by the stage for this_

_PORN STAR DANCIN' _

The music ended, and the guys thanked the audience and left the stage. The smiles were short-lived, as Carlisle brought up the issue at hand. A vampire that wanted me dead, and one that was apparently not afraid to bring it out in front of a whole coven of vampires. Welcome to this real world.

* * *

_**A/N- oooohhh! look who's not so dead! who is it? guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! press that button and let me know what you think!**_


	12. Do You Feel My Heart Beating?

**_A/N- Well, here goes another chapter! Now the real question... what is everything hinting at? Is anything a hint at all? Guess you'll just have to read and find out! R&R!_**

* * *

_Chapter 12 - Do You Feel My Heart Beating?_

The move had been bold to say the least, but we knew now that whoever we were dealing with wasn't dead after Edward 'took care of him'.

"And you're sure you didn't recognize him? his scent anything?" Carlisle demanded one more time. The stress of the situation was tolling on all of us, tempers were running short and I figured it was only a matter of minutes before one of these vamps went ballistic.

I sat in a chair in the corner of the room with my knees tucked under my chin, sipping on a Strawberry Julius. All the threats were playing over and over again in my mind, the initial threats, the written threats, the attack in my room, and the calm before what was starting to seem like the storm.

We had left immediately after the concert, Edward hurried me out to the car, we found a note in there, hastily scrawled on what appeared to be a piece of last week's news paper in a thick, black, sharpie. **'**_**If YOu THInk You CAn save HER you'rE sadLy MistakEN'. **_Edward held said note in his hand as he paced the room for the millionth time. "It just doesn't make sense!" he yelled, kicking the corner of the table with enough force to both make me jump and send it flying across the room, leaving a hole in the drywall on the other side.

"So this is how you rockstars get the reputation of destroying hotel rooms." said a cool voice from the doorway.

All the heads in the room snapped to it, James stood there with his arm candy red head Victoria, leaning against the doorway, a slight smirk on his face. The room remained silent, as if the tension that was already surrounding us weren't enough, this scumbag had to show up. "James." Edward finally let out, through clenched teeth. James's smile widened.

"And how are my favourite boys in the world?" He asked, throwing his hands up and walking into the room. None of them answered, no one moved. After receiving no acknowledgment from them, he turned on me. "Bella, my darling girl! Such a sight! Just look at you!" He exclaimed clamping his hands down on either side of my face. "Look at her Victoria! Fabulous! Attention grabbing! Sexy!" It took all I had not to gag as he turned away from me and back to the guys.

"Now, that being said, I believe I said to use her to get sales, rack up more popularity, not make her the competition you incompetent fools!" He spat.

I could see the muscles in Edward's jaw clench as he narrowed his eyes, a slight growl ripping free. "And despite what you think, she has brought more publicity to our tour than you could ever have you '_incompetent fool'"_ Edward's voice was menacing and dripping in hatred, as he spat James's insult right back at him.

They stood in silence for a long while, before finally, stopping the fake face, James spoke. "Let's go Victoria." and just as fast as he came, he was gone. This time, they made sure the door was closed and locked.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper were steaming enough now they could have made a sauna. Edward's hands were clenched in fists as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked like he was desperately trying to hold back from snapping.

Esme kept glancing in my direction, trying to gage whether this tension would turn into a Bella bloodbath. "I'm done with this, that jerk-off can die. As for Bella's stalker, he's dead next time he shows up." Emmett murmured before leaving the room, opening the door with enough force to put another hole in the wall where the door handle slammed into it. Rosalie followed him, nodding a good-bye as she stepped calmly out into the hallway.

Alice had moved over to Jasper and was trying to calm him down a little, which wasn't going to work, as long as he was in the same room as the ready to explode Edward. "You should probably just go Jasper, I don't think anything you can send his way is going to do anything, you're just paining yourself standing here." He let out a tense sigh and nodded once and he and Alice disappeared into what I would have thought would have been nothing, if I hadn't felt the swoosh of air that came with their fast movements.

Carlisle and Esme gave me one last look, eyeing Edward one last time and finally, they too, very cautiously left the room. "If you need anything, feel free to come get us Bella." Esme said quietly. I nodded once and they left, closing the door behind them.

I sat in the chair, my knees still drawn up to my chin, and looked up at Edward, still fuming. Slowly and quietly I got up and moved towards him. He didn't move as I moved towards him. I lightly rested my hand on his arm, and felt the usual shock of touching his ice cold skin. I could see the muscles in his jaw clench. I swallowed hard, and finally spoke quietly. "Edward?" Nothing. I placed my hands lightly on his shoulders. I couldn't tell if his tension was still from the note and the stalker sided with the visit from James or because he hadn't hunted in a while and wanted to eat me. I decided that he had hunted already, I didn't want to think about being eaten.

I sighed when he still didn't answer, didn't even move or acknowledge me at all. I let my hands slide down his arms from his shoulders slowly. I felt his muscles, tense and hard under his skin. He still didn't move. I sighed again and let my eyes fall to the floor where the note now sat. I was startled when I looked back up to see Edward staring at me, his eyes significantly darker than what they had been a mere fifteen minutes ago. I didn't move.

I don't know how long we stood there just staring at each other, when Edward finally unclenched his fists and let a breath out. I wasn't sure what to think as half of my body was screaming run and the other half was protesting with everything it had against the other half.

He lifted his hand and gently brushed a stray piece of hair away from my face. His fingers lightly grazing the side of my face caused goosebumps to raise on my arms, along with an involuntary shiver.

"God, I don't deserve you Bella." he said quietly, a sadness in his eyes. I was slightly confused, he was sad now, only moments ago, he was angry, putting holes in the walls.

"Now why would you say that?" I responded, not moving my eyes from his, I still wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do.

"Look at this Bella! Don't you see it? Your whole life is changing, drastically, and has been put in danger all because you clung on." He closed his eyes, again a look of sadness and pain on his face.

"But there's so many things I've done, that even you yourself have said were once in a lifetime things!"

"Of course you wouldn't understand..." he spoke so quietly I hardly made it out, not quite sure if I was supposed to at all. "You should go to bed, we've got a lot to deal with tomorrow." he said, kissing my forehead.

He started walking away when I grabbed his arm. "Edward, Stay." he turned and looked at me, a questioning look on his face. "I-I want you to stay." I stammered. I knew he had stayed for part of the other night sitting in the chair in the corner, but I also knew he left around three in the morning, my guess was probably to hunt.

"Go to bed Bella." He finally said, leaving the room. It felt like a punch in the stomach, lately something was off, every since our fight over the stupid media. I turned the light off, and crawled into the bed. I pulled off my jeans and crawled under the sheets, contemplating what the hell was going to happen tomorrow, and the next day, and the rest of my life, as Edward's words sunk in.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I was woken not even an hour later by the sound of the door opening and the light from the hallway shining into the dark black of my room. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I made out Edward's silhouette. He closed the door quietly and I lost his whereabouts as the light disappeared, his footsteps not giving away anything.

I found him again as I felt his weight add to the other side of the bed. I reached out and felt his hand there. "You drive me crazy you know that right?" he said, his voice quiet as he sat on the side of the bed. I didn't answer.

It was as if he too was fighting two different sides, except half of him was probably saying eat her, the other half saying don't. He shot that theory to bits only moments after I thought it. "Half of me thinks I shouldn't be here, that I should leave you to your human life and let you just be, but the other half of me wants you, so bad it hurts. Wants me to lay down beside you right now, and stay there." He let out a groan.

He sat there for about another half-hour, not doing anything. I rolled over onto my back and stared up at what would obviously be the ceiling, though I could hardly see it at all, the only light being the orangey hue of the streetlights seeping in through the corners of the closed curtains.

Finally he moved. The next thing I knew, his face was inches away from mine, and he was staring intently into my eyes, his arms on either side of me, keeping himself above me. I stared up at him, his hair, already bronze glowed even more golden in the small amount of that orangey street light coming in. I reached up slowly and let my fingers gently rest on his cheek. He closed his eyes and let a small sigh of content out. Just as slowly as I had brought my hand up, I moved it to the back of his neck and pulled him down to me as I pressed my lips softly to his.

The kiss was soft at first, and then more urgent. He finally let in and his body pressed against mine, as if we were two pieces of a puzzle. The light of the hallway lit up the room again. "I think I left my i-" Emmett's voice cut off. "Oh. Well then... I'll just come back for it later... carry on with your... activities." And just like that the door closed and the light was gone again.

Edward finally pulled away, his breath quick and let out a moan. "Ugh! We shouldn't be doing this!" It was almost as if he was trying to convince himself to get up and leave, he wasn't about to.

I felt his cool breath on my neck as he rested his forehead on my jaw. His hand squeezed my arm as he tried to collect himself. I could picture him with his eyes closed, his jaw clenched taking a deep breath. "Damnit Bella! You'll be the death of me!" and before I could even register the sentence he had his lips pressed down on mine, twice as urgent as before.

My hands moved up his stomach, feeling his muscles as they tensed and then relaxed. He was right, we probably shouldn't be doing this, but we were.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A plan had been decided on. Well, when I say decided on, I mean, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle decided that the best way to deal with this stalker would be to run away. Yeah, that was their big idea, run away, or make it seem like I had ran away from The Cullens, thus _hopefully _dealing with the stalker. In my eyes, the odds of that happening were "Fat Chance." Rosalie said. "There's no way that will either work or deal with the situation at all. I say we just keep her under a more watchful eye."

"Rose, did you not see what that guy did? Hello? She was right there, in front of not only us but, _thousands_ of people. What the hell makes you think 'keeping an eye on her' is going to do? It's already proved to do nothing!" Jasper yelled at her, the frustration of everyone going up again.

"Alright, let's think about his logically now." Came Esme's motherly tone. "We know that whoever this is, is a vampire, we can all agree on that, no?" Everyone in the room nodded. "Now, let's think, who would want to-"

"Harm Bella? No one! We're the only ones who know her! It's not like she's built up enemies with other vampires, we're literally the only ones she knows!" Emmett exclaimed, throwing his hands up. Esme gave him a warning look.

"I was going to say, who would want to harm _us_. It may not have occurred to you Emmett, but Bella's new hype in the media surrounding us, might just be why someone's targeting her, the media has her drawn out like she's part of the family. Maybe someone's trying to use her to get to us." The room went silent, Emmett was now deep in thought.

"The only people that I can think of that really have any issue with us would be the Volturi." Alice finally said, her small, childish voice breaking the silence. They all stared at her.

"And who are the Voltu-whatevers?" I asked, completely lost now.

"The _Volturi_," Edward corrected, "Are really, the closest thing to royalty in our world there is, they enforce the rules, and well, they aren't exactly thrilled with our choice of lifestyle."

"You mean eating animals?" They nodded. "But what would that have to do with wanting me dead?" I asked, trying to fit the two pieces together, but they just wouldn't fit. There was a long silence.

"To prove a point." Jasper finally said. "To show us that our lifestyle is making us weak. They've always wanted us on their side, our differences have always set us apart. Kidnapping you, killing you, is the smartest plan there is. They realize we're close to you now, and taking you away would bring up so many 'if only's that it could possibly cause us to flip. They probably wouldn't kill you straight off, try to get you to change first, but they wouldn't keep you very long, that much is certain." He explained, the rest of them held a grim expression.

"So, if I do die." I responded quietly.

"You'll just be one of the other thousands they killed for no reason."

* * *

**_A/N- And the plot thickens! Lemme know what you think! No songs in this chapter. Do you guys want to see some more non-song chapters or just more song chapters? Press that (now white) button! You know you want to! Flames are always welcome!_**


	13. Shawty, Keep it Fun!

_**A/N- Well, it's nice to see I got a few of my readers back! At this point to anyone reading this still I am thoroughly pleased and thank you immensely! If any of you have read my Blood Red series, you will find the surprise that is Blood Red: Killer Instinct started this weekend! ONTO THE CHAPTER! R&R!**_

_Chapter 13- Shawty, Keep it Fun!_

The conversation we had earlier was weighing on my conscious as I stared out the window of yet another plane. Maybe they were right, maybe the best idea was to try and separate myself from all of this. I frowned, definitely not, if anyone could protect me it was the people that were sitting around me right now. Emmett playing some old-school Gameboy colour, Alice leafing through a magazine, Jasper plugged into an iPod, eyes closed and looking relaxed, Rosalie fixing her hair once again in a compact, Carlisle who was invested in the pages of a book and Esme who was thoroughly enjoying flipping through o book of what looked like upholstery samples. Then there was Edward, who was sitting beside me, frowning, clearly deep in some unnerving thought.

I sighed and felt a bunch of emotions come upon me as I looked out the window again and saw that we were starting the descend slightly which was followed immediately by the pilot's voice crackling to life over the speakers. "As we begin our descent to George Bush International Airport we would like to thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you in the future. We ask that you now make sure all of your trays are up, your seats in their upright positions, and your mobile devices and small electronics are turned off at this time. Again thank-you for flying with us."

There wasn't a whole ton of movement, that might partly be because we were in first class, and us and the crew took up most -if not all- of it. I watched as the ground got closer and closer. I almost didn't want to land, I mean, I had been sitting in this same seat for hours, but at least I knew my crazy vampire stalker wasn't on the plane, I didn't know if he was on the ground though. It's not too hard to follow The Cullens' tour and know where they would be, he could be waiting there right as soon as we get off the plane.

Almost as if he read what I was thinking, Jasper broke the silence in the group. "You're going to be fine Bella, we'll do everything we can to make sure nothing else happens." but after the incident the other night, I wasn't too sure how much 'everything' was anymore.

"And welcome to Huston, Texas! Please remain seated and your seat belts fastened until the plane comes to a complete stop and the seat belt light turns off.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I was half dreading this concert, mostly because I was afraid of a repeat, but also because there was a giant after-party going on after the show, which, really what can be more delightful than a bunch of horny young adults stuffed into a room so tight you can't help but press up against every person you pass. I sighed as I picked out my outfit for the concert and got dressed.

I was barely into my clothes when Alice came busting into the room with a dress in her hand. "This is your dress for the after-party! Here's your shoes!" She thrusted the items into my arms and bounced out of the room.

"ok then, A.D.D. on crack, like holy crap!" That girl was usually a bundle of joy, but she was on a whole new level today. I held the dress out in front of me. oh boy, this was going to be interesting! I didn't dwell on it to long, after being with Alice and Rosalie non-stop for the last few weeks, I knew I would have no choice. I shoved the stuff into my big black Louis Vuitton bag and headed out the door.

I met Alice out in the hall and we went down to the lobby to get into our limo. It seemed hardly any time had passed and we were entering the venue. Even though we were a few hours early there was tons of fans outside already, yelling and screaming when they saw us pull up and get out. The boys of course had been here for a while already, sound checking and making sure absolutely everything was set up perfectly.

I gave Edward a quick kiss as we came backstage, the boys just finishing up their initial sound check. Their sound guy whose name once again escaped me- Gray, Grayson, Gary? "Hey Greg, what's up man?" Jasper said, nodding in his direction.

"Just came to see if Bella's going to perform tonight, if she is we can get a quick levels check in and we'll be ready to go." He looked at me now, as did the rest of them, obviously awaiting my answer. Well, I wasn't about to let this scum-bag stalker ruin everything on me!

"Yeah, sure, let's do a quick check and get this show on the road!" There was a weird tension in the room I decided to ignore and moved past the boys and onto the stage. Greg dashed back to the soundboard and gave the instructions.

"Alright, we'll play, let's see here, Tug of War, can you just sing please?"

_You seem too good_

_Too good to be true_

_You're_

_Holding me stronger_

_Stronger_

_Than I'm used to_

_Don't go out_

_With the boys tonight_

_I won't sleep a wink_

_Wondering_

_What you're doing_

_Don't go out_

_With the girls tonight_

_I will turn to drink_

_Wondering_

_Who you're screwing _I could hear him adjusting the sound levels. "Can I get some more to the monitors?" I gave him a thumbs up when I could hear myself well enough over the music.

_You seem too good_

_Too good to be true_

_I'm loving you longer_

_Longer_

_That I'm used to_

_Don't go out_

_With the boys tonight_

_I won't sleep a wink_

_Wondering_

_What you're doing_

_Don't go out_

_With the girls tonight_

_I will turn to drink_

_Wondering_

_Who you're screwing_

_Tug of war_

_Sweet as sin_

_I let go_

_I fell in_

_Feel the pull_

_Call your name_

_I'm alone_

_Once again _"I'm adjusting the main levels a little here, let me know if they get to loud. "

_Tug of war_

_Sweet as sin_

_I let go_

_I fell in_

_Feel the pull_

_Call your name_

_I'm alone_

_Once again_

_You seem too_

_You seem too good_

_Too good to be true_

_You're_

_Holding me stronger_

_Stronger_

_Than I'm used to_

_Don't go out_

_With the boys tonight_

_I won't sleep a wink_

_Wondering_

_What you're doing_

_Don't go out_

_With the girls tonight_

_I will turn to drink_

_Wondering_

_Who you're screwing_

_Tug of war_

_Sweet as sin_

_I let go_

_I fell in_

_Feel the pull_

_Call your name_

_I'm alone_

_Once again_

_Tug of war_

_Sweet as sin_

_I let go_

_I fell in_

_Feel the pull_

_Call your name_

_I'm alone_

_Once again_

_Tug of war_

_Feel the pull_

_Tug of war_

_Feel the pull _Sound was goon now and Greg had it all marked down so it would simply be a matter of switching the levels to the markers.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The boys were playing the encore now- Steve McQueen.

_Can't put my finger on what's changed_

_To my surprise I found everything the same_

_In a house that's not quite home_

_Nothing was missing but something had gone_

_I hadn't seen my reflection in a while_

_I tried to know directions for miles_

_So I took a walk through town_

_To see if someone moved the streets around_

_I was a teenage Steve McQueen_

_My best performance escaping_

_I was a teenage Steve McQueen_

_My best performance escaped me_

_The engine was running but I couldn't get away_

_Part of the scenery; no reason to stay_

_All my pictures have been erased_

_Just an extra with nothing to say_

_I wrote myself into a new storyline_

_This part was different, this time it was mine_

_Now I'm lost in my own town_

_It seems like someone moved the streets around_

_I was a teenage Steve McQueen_

_My best performance escaped me_

_I was a teenage Steve McQueen_

_My best performance escaped me_

_Everything just as I left it_

_But it wasn't me who left it_

_The position had been filled_

_Everything just as I left it_

_But it wasn't me who left it_

_The position had been filled_

_I'm just chasing, just chasing, just chasing my tail_

_I'm just chasing, just chasing, just chasing my tail_

_I'm just_

_Trying to_

_Catch up_

_With myself_

_Trying to_

_Catch up with myself_

_Trying to_

_Catch up with myself_

_Trying to_

_Catch up with my_

_Self _The boys had their harmonies perfect as usually, and paired with their perfect looks it was hard to believe that they would some day not be a band, as evidently, they couldn't be in the public eye forever.

_I was a teenage Steve McQueen_

_My best performance escaped_

_I was a teenage Steve McQueen_

_My best performance escaped me_

_Everything just as I left it_

_But it wasn't me who left it_

_The position had been filled_

_Everything just as I left it_

_But it wasn't me who left it_

_The position had been filled_

_I was a teenage Steve McQueen_

_My best performance escaped me_

_I was a teenage Steve McQueen_

_My best performance escaped me _The crowd cheered as once again the boys left the stage, this time for the last time tonight. Now to the party. Joy.

We stuck around until everyone cleared out and then headed out ourselves. The boys left in their limo and Alice immediately pulled me into the closest bathroom and demanded I change into my party outfit. I gave her a look that said I wasn't pleased, but being that she could snap me like a twig, I doubt it had any affect on her at all.

I threw the clothes I was wearing over the door of the stall and pulled the tight fitting dress on. I should have known with the look I had at it earlier. The dress tight and leopard print, the top was a see-through black material and the sleeves were also leopard print and puffed slightly at the shoulders. Knowing Alice it probably looked stunning, I was more concerned with the fact that it hardly covered my ass let alone what it actually looked like. Never the less, I put the shoes on and stepped out of the stall.

Alice clapped like a giddy school girl, dressed like a supermodel and attacked my hair and redid my makeup. My dark hair was now in loose, sexy curls, my eyes smokey and my lips pale. Alice Cullen you are genius! With that we were in our limo and off to the party. Of course upon our arrival the stares ensued. Alice, Rosalie and I stepped into the club and into the blaring music and the heads started to turn. I couldn't help but smirk a little as we approached the boys, their jaws dropped.

Of course my thoughts immediately trailed off and soon Emmett was beside me, draping a casual arm over my shoulders as I looked through the crowd. "What, don't like parties Bells?"

"Not entirely." I murmured back, knowing he'd be able to hear me over the thumping music.

"Awe! Stop being a Debbie downer! Come on! Shawty, keep it fun!" I forced a smile as Emmett patted me on the shoulder and then left into the mass of people, I expect to find Rosalie.

Still, all I could think was: _Please_ don't let him be here!

_**A/N- ooohhh! So a little bit more plot, a little more song. I stopped it there 'cause I felt like it would have been too long otherwise. Thoughts? Comments? Flames? Lemme hear 'em! Press that white button! You know you waaaaannnnaaaa! **_

_**P.S. the songs are Tug of War by Carly Rae Jepsen and Steve McQueen by The Automatic! Happy listening!**_


End file.
